La salle sur demande et ses mystères
by Sasuyu
Summary: Hermione, poursuivie par plusieurs mangemorts, ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle doit trouver une solution. En même temps qu'elle, une autre personne eu la même idée... et ce n'est nul autre que Drago Malefoy!
1. Chapitre 1

Voilà une autre fanfiction sur le monde de Harry Potter! Je suis sur un autre site, HP Fanfiction, et j'ai relevé un défit.

Voila ce qui était le défit :«

La guerre a éclaté au sein de Poudlard. **Hermione** cours, elle est poursuivie par plusieurs mangemorts et elle sait que si elle s'arrête, elle ne courra plus jamais. Imaginez qu'elle trouve un endroit où ses ennemis ne pourront pas l'atteindre mais qu'un autre élève a eu la même idée qu'elle. Et cet élève n'est autre que **Drago Malfoy**.

Celui-ci doit être du côté du "bien" (mais je veux qu'il garde quand même ses préjugés, etc... juste qu'il ne soit pas avec Voldemort) et durant le temps où ils sont coincés ensemble, **Hermione et Drago** doivent se rapprocher (amour ou amitier)».

Donc voilà! J'espère que vous aller apprécié,

Bonne lecture!

**_Sasuyu_**

* * *

_La salle sur demande et ses mystères..._

«Cours Hermione!» se dit-elle tandis qu'elle essayait d'éviter les sorts que lui lançaient les mangemorts qui courait derrière elle. Elle sait que si elle s'arrête, s'en est fini d'elle…

La guerre était commencée. Le dernier affrontement avec Voldemort venait de commencer, à l'intérieur des murs même de l'école appeler Poudlard. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. La grande cours était remplie de gravas, des restants de l'école. Les mangemorts lançaient des sorts à tous vents. Certains frappaient des élèves… comme d'autres frappaient les murs de cette prestigieuse école, et tombaient en masse dans la cour de l'école. Tout le monde se battait pour sauver leurs vies. Plusieurs avaient d'ailleurs laissé la leur, malheureusement…

Ron lui se battaient contre plusieurs mangemorts, dos à dos avec Neville pour pouvoir parer toutes les attaques sur tous les côtés. Neville en plus d'avoir beaucoup changer, avait maintenant l'âme d'un vrai Gryfondor, et le courage dont il faisait preuve en se battant d'une main avec sa baguette et de l'autre avec l'épée de Godric Gryfondor, démontrait à quel point il avait changé. Malgré leurs vêtements plein de sang, chacun sauvaient la vie de l'autre de temps à autre en plus de sauver la leur.

Harry, quand à lui, se débattait comme un diable dans de l'eau bénite. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout, mais Harry les bloquait tous. Voldemort apparaîtrait dans un petit moment avant que la vraie bataille entre les deux ennemis jurés ne commence.

Hermione, elle, courrait. Cinq mangemorts voulaient sa peau. Ils courraient derrière elle et ils ne semblaient pas être prêts d'arrêter. La jeune femme elle commençait à être à cours d'option. Elle avait essayé de les faire basculer par-dessus les rambardes des escaliers mouvant, elle avait réussie à en faire tomber un, mais les autres n'avaient même pas bougé.

Hermione eu une idée. En courant, elle lança un sort derrière elle et de la fumé semblable à celle se dégageant des bombes lacrymogènes moldues sortirent de sa baguette, elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, mais assez pour se donner de la distance. Elle était au sixième étage. Et la lumière fut. Elle courut encore plus vite et elle se dirigea vers le 7e étage. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. La morsure du froid sur sa peau à vif et moite ne la faisait même plus trembler de froid. Elle arrivant devant le fameux mur du 7e étage. Elle pensa rapidement trois fois qu'elle voulait une pièce où elle pourrait être en sécurité, avec tous ce dont elle aurait besoin pour y vivre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Une porte se forma et une fois qu'elle apparût complètement, elle entendit derrière elle :

_ Elle est là! Dépêchons-nous!

Hermione ne se posa pas plus de question et elle entra dans la salle le plus rapidement possible et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y appuya et se laissa glisser et elle s'assit sur le sol en soufflant comme un bœuf. Elle n'était pas du genre a se laisser abattre, en bon proverbe moldu, se faire manger la laine sur le dos, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle admettait son côté humain, elle n'était pas super woman. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et après qu'elle aille continuer de se battre auprès de ses amis.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les mangemorts courait en voyant la porte devenir de plus en plus petite pour finalement ressembler a une porte de placard à balai. Ils l'ouvrirent et y entrèrent tous en chahutant et se retrouvèrent tous sur le sol les uns empilés sur les autres. Ils regardèrent un rat filé le long du mur. Elle leur avait échappé. Ils se relevèrent en jurant et ils partirent vers une autre proie…

Hermione, coupé du monde et n'entendant pas les jurons des mangemorts se mit à rire, tout le stress qu'elle avait ressentit jusque là était partit d'un seul coup. Elle se releva et elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. La pièce était très jolie, dans des tons bleus très doux. Elle la trouva très grande par contre, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que sa. Elle avait vu une très grande armoire qui devait sans doute contenir des vêtements. Elle vit aussi une salle de bain qui avait une baignoire un peu plus petite que celle des préfets en chefs, mais elle était en tout point exact. Avec tous les robinets et la grandeur de la baignoire, elle savait qu'il serait difficile de sortir de cette piscine. Il y avait aussi une immense bibliothèque, où elle pouvait lire les titres de loin, avec des livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu et qu'elle s'empresserait de les lire.

Elle entendit un toussotement dans son dos et elle fit volteface. Devant elle ce tenait un magnifique lit à baldaquin en bois sombre avec des draperies de soies d'un bleu très pâle ainsi qu'avec des oreillers doré en soie à leurs tour. Et étendu sur ce lit, torse nu et un livre à la main, vêtu d'un jean très moldu, se tenait Drago Malefoy avec un air des plus méprisables à son égard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, espèce de misérable sale sang de bourbe? Demanda t-il avec sa voix la plus méprisante.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi la salle sur demande l'avait laissé entré, lui le sale fils de mangemort? Hermione était passé de l'état de surprise à celui de la colère en quelques dizaines de secondes. Drago la vit passer du blanc au rouge.

_ Je préfère encore aller me faire tuer de l'autre côté que de passer mon temps avec toi dans cette superbe pièce, espèce de sale fils de mangemort.

Hermione se retourna et elle alla vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces, cela ne marchait pas non plus. Elle reprit sa baguette qui était sur le sol et essaya tout les sorts qu'elle connaissait, mais rien ne marcha. La porte restait toujours fermée. Elle entendit le rire sarcastique de Malefoy retentir et elle fut folle de rage!

_ Espèce de porte! Tu va t'ouvrir oui! Il faut que j'aille aider mes amis!

_ Vous et votre supposer courage de Gryfondor! Toujours en train de chercher la gloire où vous pouvez la trouver! Réplica Drago méchamment.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et elle continua de s'évertuer à ouvrir cette porte. Elle essaya durant 15 minutes encre, et rien n'avait eu d'effet.

_ Je crois qu'on va être obligé de rester ensemble un bon moment…soupira Hermione.

Elle était terre à terre comme jeune femme et elle savait quand elle avait tout essayé qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Certainement qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir une fichu porte! Mais elle savait reconnaître une cause qui était au dessus de ses moyens. Elle allait être prise avec cette fouine bondissante pendant un moment si la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Malefoy se redressa et parla de sa voix la plus méchante :

_ Non, pour vrai? Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué pendant que toi, misérable sang de bourbe, t'évertuait à ouvrir cette porte? Que vous faite pitié vous les moldus…

Hermione soupira. Il n'avait pas changé depuis le début de cette guerre. Toujours arrêter sur ses idées que son père lui avait mises dans la tête.

_ Les moldus, sur certains côté, sont beaucoup plus avancer que les sorciers, soupira-t-elle.

_ Tant que je n'aurai pas de preuve concrète, je ne croirai pas un mot de ce que tu me dis sang de bourbe, déclara Drago.

Hermione soupira et sortit sa voix accusatrice.

_ Et toi, espèce de sale fouine, tu n'es pas avec ton cher père sur le champ de bataille joncher des corps des élèves de cette école, de nos amis?

Il se leva et cria de rage :

_ Je ne suis pas du côté de mon père! Je ne l'ai jamais été! Je suis du côté du bien!

Il reprit son souffle et la regarda méchamment.

_ Comme tous bon Serpentard, la couardise fait partit de leur quotidien, ironisa-t-il.

Hermione le regarda. Elle le vit retourner s'allonger sur le lit et retourner à lire son livre et tourner les pages en les déchirant presque, tellement il était en colère. Elle du l'admettre. Si elle n'était pas la jeune femme qu'elle était, avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécue en faisant partie du Trio d'Or, elle aurait surement réagit comme lui. Il avait plutôt réagit comme certaines personnes, en ayant peur, elles étaient parties se cacher. Elle avait vue plusieurs personne être assise avec des amis qui essayait de les convaincre d'aller se battre, mais ils étaient tétanisé par la peur…

_ Je ne trouve pas que cela est de la couardise, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que tu a cette caractéristique. J'ai vu Blaise se retourner en face de Voldemort et venir de notre côté lui aussi. C'était extrêmement courageux de sa part, malgré que Voldemort l'est tué par la suite…j'ai énormément d'estime pour ce qu'il a essayé de faire. Un Serpentard avec le courage d'un Gryfondor.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait essayé de le réconforter, mais elle savait que surement il en aurait de besoin, au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit et de la douleur qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Il avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Il avait essayé de trouver un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal, ne pas le blesser, jusqu'à se que la guerre sois fini. Et puisque la salle sur demande est toujours équipée avec ce dont la personne a besoin, c'est la pièce idéale.

Drago la regarda, étonné en dedans de lui, et il ne répliqua rien de plus. Il était étonné qu'elle puisse lui dire quelque chose de gentil après tous ce qu'il venait de lui balancé à la figure comme insulte.

« Les Gryfondor…» se dit-il.

Hermione fini de regarder la chambre et elle décida d'aller à la salle de bain pour enlever tout le sang et les saletés qui maculaient sa peau. Elle l'en avertie, même si elle ne savait pas à quoi cela servirait. Il ne l'écoutait certainement pas vu qu'elle le vit ne pas avoir de réaction à part tourner une page de son livre. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en barrant la porte par réflexe moldu. Avec un coup de baguette, elle fit allumer les robinets et elle mit du bain moussant, elle sentait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour se détendre et relaxer ses muscles.

Une odeur de fruits rouges s'éleva dans l'air, et Hermione sourit. C'était la même odeur que son bain moussant à elle.

«Cette salle est vraiment bien équipée…» se dit-elle.

Elle se déshabilla et elle remarqua qu'il y avait un miroir. Elle s'approcha de lui entièrement nue. Elle s'y regarda. Elle n'était pas de la beauté d'une vélane, mais elle se dit que si elle s'habillait avec des vêtements qui la mettaient en valeur, elle aurait surement plus de gars qui la regarderait. Elle soupira. Elle prit ses seins en coupe et elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle les relâcha et soupira une autre fois. Elle n'avait pas la poitrine très généreuse, mais pour elle, elle était juste correcte. Elle n'eue pas plus de temps pour regarder son corps dans la psyché qu'une voix se fit retentir.

_ Vous êtes vraiment très jolie, mademoiselle.

Hermione essaya de se cachée comme elle le pouvait en criant de terreur.

Drago entendit la jeune femme crié et se leva. Il alla vers la porte et regarda à travers la serrure. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, évidemment. Il amena sa baguette et fit un sort qui agrandit la vision pour pouvoir voir se qui se passait, un peu comme une caméra avec un écran.

_ Ne vous inquiété pas, mademoiselle! Je suis ici, sur le dessus du miroir. Je m'appelle Henri. Je suis la pour vous aider à vous habiller, et a dire que vous êtes magnifiquement belle nue, et je le pense réellement! Dit l'espèce de sirène masculine sur le haut du miroir qui lui parlait.

_ Ah! Et bien, bonjour Henri, je m'appelle Hermione, dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle arrêta de se caché.

_ Bonjour Miss Hermione! Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit Henri.

Drago faillit en tomber sur les fesses. «C'est qu'elle cache bien son jeu sous ses habits!» pensa-t-il.

Hermione se glissa dans l'eau et un soupir de bien être sortit de sa bouche. Sa lui faisait vraiment trop de bien. Elle continua de se laver consciencieusement. Le miroir étant proche de la baignoire, elle posa une question au miroir :

_ Henri? J'aurais besoin de ton avis.

_ Que puis-je pour vous belle Hermione?

La jeune femme se mit à rire, personne ne l'avait appelé comme sa depuis l'été qu'elle avait passé en Italie avec ses parents il y a quelques années de cela.

_ Je voudrais savoir se que tu me conseillerais comme shampoing? Il y en a tellement! Depuis des années que j'essaye de dompter ce que j'ai sur la tête, je ne sais plus quoi faire!

_ Hum… Prenez le 6e a votre droite, il devrait faire des miracles, après venez vous voir dans le miroir et je vais vous donner quelques sortilèges pour que vos cheveux est une allure aussi belle que celle des vélanes!

Hermione pouffa silencieusement et accepta. Elle se lava les cheveux consciencieusement.

«Quitte à être prise dans la salle sur demande, autant faire sa toilette comme il le faut!» se dit-elle.

Elle finit par se laver avec un savon en gel qui sentait tout aussi bon que le bain moussant. Elle finit par sortir, tandis que Drago regardait toujours sur son espèce d'écran pour la voir sortir de l'eau. Il ne l'avouerais jamais a qui que se soit, mais elle était vachement sexy pour une sang impure.

Elle se mit devant le miroir et elle suivit les différents trucs que lui donnait Henri, et…cela était tout un changement! Ses cheveux était devenus soyeux, ondulé à souhait, terriblement attirant d'y mettre le nez pour sentir leur odeur et d'y passer une main pour toucher leur douceur…

Drago n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ce miroir avait su faire des merveilles avec cette crinière de lion toujours en bazar! Elle était vraiment à croquer comme cela, nue… Il secoua la tête et se repris. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'autre chose que de vouloir son mal.

Hermione arriva pour faire un sortilège pour laver ses vêtements, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Elle regarda Henri.

_ Dis, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve mes vêtements?

_ Ah! Un elfe est venu les chercher tout a l'heure. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire de les laisser là, qu'il partait en marmonnant qu'il allait les brûler. Je suis vraiment désolé belle Hermione.

Elle soupira. C'est vrai que ses vêtements n'était bon qu'a être brûler, vu comment ils étaient… Elle décida d'appeler un des elfes avec qui elle s'entendait bien, pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire. Hermione détestait avoir à faire cela a un elfe…mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle laissait Malefoy choisir les vêtements…elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs…

_ Morgane!

Une toute petite elfe de maison très semblable à Dobby se tenait devant elle.

_ Miss Hermione! Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Bonjour Morgane! J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je suis désolée de te demander sa. Pourrais-tu aller dans la pièce d'à côté, et aller me chercher des vêtements? Un autre elfe a prit les miens et les a brûler…

_ Il n'y a pas de problème Miss Hermione, je vais aller en chercher tout de suite!

L'elfe fit ''pop'' un disparaissant et quelques secondes après, un autre ''pop'' se fit entendre et Morgane revint avec des tissus dans ses mains.

_ Merci beaucoup, Morgane.

_ Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésiter pas à m'appeler!

Hermione sourit et l'elfe disparût, avec le ''pop'' distinctif du transplannage des elfes. Elle regarda les vêtements dans sa main et elle en fut outrée.

«Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y avait que sa dans cette fichu armoire!» se dit-elle.

Elle soupira en se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme cela, non? Elle s'assit sur le bord du bain et Henri la regarda, elle qui était toute dépitée.

_ Que se passe-t-il belle Hermione?

Elle se leva et alla près du miroir et lui montra les vêtements que lui avait amené l'elfe. C'était une nuisette très courte de couleur rouge, en satin avec pour la poitrine un simple voilage de dentelle qui couvrait les seins, si on pouvait le dire comme ça. Le décolleter formé par la dentelle ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imagination. Morgane lui avait aussi amené une culotte, qui était en fait un string tout aussi rouge que la nuisette, avec le haut en dentelle. C'était un ensemble.

« Cela ne va pas être facile de dormir avec cela…»se dit Hermione

_ C'est un très bel ensemble belle Hermione. Il vous sierra à merveille, dit Henri.

_ Merci Henri. Mais je ne crois pas que cela est une bonne idée…

_ Pourquoi donc! Vous aller être époustouflante belle Hermione!

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Hermione mit l'ensemble et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment séduisante dans cet ensemble, comme l'avait dit Henri. De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago regardait toujours sur son espèce d'écran magique la jeune femme s'habiller. Il pu voir son reflet dans le miroir et il ne pu empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher.

«C'est qu'elle est vraiment bandante la Granger!» pensa Drago.

Il était tellement concentrer sur le corps qu'il voyait, qu'il ne pensait même pas à son sang impur.

_ Vous êtes vraiment à couper le souffle! Dit Henri.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Merci Henri. Bon, je vais y aller, lui aussi voudra certainement y aller.

_ Au plaisir de vous revoir, belle Hermione.

Elle lui sourit et elle décida d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, tout en prenant une grande respiration. Elle allait surement avoir des remarques salaces de Malefoy…

Le dit Malefoy eu juste le temps d'annuler son sort et de regarder les livres dans la bibliothèque juste à côté de la porte que la jeune femme sortait de la salle de bain, la tête haute. Le jeune Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Elle était terriblement sexy dans cette nuisette…terriblement sexy…

La jeune femme s'approcha elle aussi de la bibliothèque et décida de prendre un livre sur les potions. En levant le bras pour attraper le dit livre, la nuisette remonta et dévoila une bonne partie des fesses rebondies de la jeune femme. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se pencher quelque peu vers l'arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir près de l'âtre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué au par avant. Il y avait un grand fauteuil qui aurait pu facilement accueillir deux personnes facilement. Il y en avait un autre aussi devant le foyer. Elle s'y installa et elle regarda Drago. Il avait la bouche ouverte, et elle pouvait voir un peu de bave couler le long de sa bouche… La jeune femme rit très doucement pour ne pas qu'il l'entende. Elle plaça le livre devant son visage pour qu'il ne puisse voir que ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit rire…

_ Je crois que tu as un léger problème côté glande salivaire, surtout sur le coin de ta bouche…

Drago repris ses esprits et essuya le coin de sa bouche rageusement et alla s'allonger sur le lit tout aussi rageusement. «C'est une sang de bourbe merde!» pensa-t-il. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, mais il la voyait toujours du coin de l'œil, ce qui rendait sa tâche très difficile….

La jeune femme soupira. Quand elle lisait, elle avait besoin de calme surtout, mais la en entendant des pages tourné autre que les siennes, elle ne pouvait se concentré. Elle ferma son livre, excédé. Elle décida d'aller voir la fameuse armoire où Morgane avait été cherché les vêtements. Elle arriva près de l'armoire. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et elle fut tout de suite surprise. Toute l'armoire contenait des vêtements, bien évidement. Elle contenait des vêtements sexys, des costumes sexys. Elle avait beau fouiller, elle ne trouvait que des vêtements en satin, en dentelles ou autre trucs affriolant. Elle était dans un de ces pétrins…

Elle soupira de désarroi. Vraiment, elle devrait porter ses trucs si elle ne voulait pas se promener nue devant Malefoy? Malgré que ce qu'elle portait était presque cela, selon elle. Elle trouvait au moins cela drôle au vu que Malefoy la trouvait désirable. Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, emprisonné ici…

Elle eu une idée. Elle allait métamorphoser un gros objet en télévision! Oui, comme sa, cela serait un peu moins ennuyant. Avec un lecteur DVD peut-être? Tout cela était très moldu évidemment. Malefoy avait bien dit qu'il voulait des preuves concrètes? Et bien il allait en avoir!

Elle regarda et ne trouva rien de gros qu'elle pouvait transformer. Cela la déçue un peu. Elle était à Gryfondor ou non? Elle décida de prendre un des fauteuils devant l'âtre et de le grossir. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort qu'elle voulait qu'il se métamorphose en télévision avec un lecteur DVD. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rien ne fonctionna. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et fit la moue. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais Drago vit bien que dans cette position, elle avait la poitrine remonter et cela la rendait un peu plus en vue. Il la regardait faire et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Elle soupira et réessaye une autre fois. Cela ne marcha pas plus. La colère commença à monter en elle. Elle essaya de garder sa colère sur un seuil acceptable et essaya de ce calmé. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois et finalement, elle réussit à avoir la télévision qu'elle voulait, avec le DVD. Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire et eu envie de faire une petite danse de la victoire. Mais elle laissa tomber. Pas devant Malefoy.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque et essaya de trouver des DVD. Heureusement, il y en avait une panoplie qui n'attendait que de se faire écouter. Ah, cette salle sur demande…

Drago lui était sidéré. Tous les professeurs disaient que c'était la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard, mais il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il venait d'avoir sous les yeux un échantillon de ses capacités. Il regarda la télévision bizarrement. Quel était cet objet? Il n'en savait pas plus.

Hermione choisit un film dans la bibliothèque et revint vers la télévision. Elle mit le DVD en place et alluma la télévision et le lecteur pour regarder le film. Elle changea le fauteuil où elle était assise précédemment en grand sofa et le plaça pour qu'il soit correctement installer devant la télévision. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Drago profitait de la vu de son décolleter et de ses fesses durant le temps qu'elle plaçait les objets. Elle finit par s'asseoir et se placer devant la télévision, manette en main. Elle vit le regard de Drago intriguer par l'objet devant elle.

_ C'est une télévision. C'est une boite qui transmet des images à distance par des ondes hertziennes. Les images apparaissent par un procédé de fabrication complexe qui forme un écran cathodique. En gros, c'est une des choses que les moldus aiment le plus. Elle permet de regarder des films et des émissions qui sont destiné à distraire l'auditoire.

Drago soupira aristocratiquement et retourna à son livre. Les moldus, ce qu'il pouvait les détester!

_ Tu veux venir écouter le film avec moi? Demanda Hermione tout bonnement.

Il lui fit un soupir suffisant et retourna à son livre. Hermione haussa les épaules et se plaça a son aise sur le sofa. Elle mit le film en marche et commença à l'écouter. Quand à Drago, il la regardait. Cette télé-machin-chouette projetait vraiment des images? Drago s'approcha de cette chose qui émettait de la lumière. Bien sur il était dégouter par cette chose moldue, mais sa curiosité était plus grande.

Il s'approcha du sofa et se mis à regarder cette boite. Il regarda Granger qui riait d'une blague que cette boite avait racontée. Il regarda les images défilées. Cette boite était vraiment étrange…

Hermione regardait le film quand elle fini par sentir la présence de Drago. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. S'il disait qu'il était du côté du bien, elle pourrait bien lui laisser une chance… et puis en étant prise avec lui dans cette salle, elle pouvait essayer d'être gentille avec lui…

_ Tu veux venir écouter? Je te laisse une place si tu veux.

Lui, s'asseoir à côté d'une sang impur? Même s'il la trouvait très excitante, elle était uns sang de bourbe… Mais en apprendre plus sur cette boite lui tentait vraiment beaucoup. Hermione se poussa et lui fit de la place. Elle essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans sa mini nuisette. Lui s'assit très loin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la toucher en aucun cas. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et recommença le film. Drago fini par se laser de regarder les images et il fini par les regarder et écouter ce que les personnes disait dans cette boite. Il se retint de rire quelques fois. Pas devant une sang de bourbe.

Le film se termina. La morale du film était que nous sommes maître de notre destin, qu'une manette ou autre ne changerait rien. Nous décidons, apprenons de nos erreurs, et vivons notre vie pleinement. Drago resta bien pensif à la suite du film. Franchement, cela le faisait beaucoup réfléchir comme film. Il sentit le sofa trembler. Cela le fit arquer un sourcil. Il tourna la tête vers la sang de bourbe et la vit trembler de froid. Elle n'était pas beaucoup vêtue et il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la vue en passant ses yeux sur chaque parcelle de son corps visible.

Il soupira. Il s'avoua que lui aussi avait froid. Il soupira de découragement et se leva pour se diriger vers l'âtre. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça un sortilège pour que le feu s'élève dans l'âtre. Drago pris le temps de ce réchauffer les mains et se retourna vers Granger. La nuit devait être tombé, puisque la salle devenait sombre de plus en plus. Drago l'avait remarqué puis le temps qu'il était ici. Il la trouvait un peu pâle, mais peut-être étais-ce dû à la lumière du feu qui reflétait sur sa peau? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'en faisait pour elle. Il attendit quelque instant et il se rendit compte que la température dans la pièce ne montait pas.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette stupide pièce là?» se demanda-t-il, frustré.

Il regarda la jeune femme et il vit que ce n'était pas à cause du feu qu'elle avait le teint blanc. Elle avait vraiment le teint blanc. Il se mit à se dire des blasphèmes à lui-même. Elle n'allait pas flancher, si? Il l'entendit parler faiblement, sa tête tomba sur son épaule comme si elle était trop lourde pour la supporter. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas, rat de bibliothèque comme elle était.

_ J'ai si froid…

Elle devint molle comme une poupée de chiffon et se retrouva mollement avachi sur le sofa. Drago sortit un blasphème bien sentit. Elle venait de le lâcher. Il ne voulait surtout pas la toucher. Un Malefoy, sang pur, toucher une sang de bourbe, surtout la Granger? Non, non ,non.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Lui qui se disait du côté du bien, il n'allait pas la laisser mourir? L'idée lui passa par la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, surtout d'hypothermie. Oui, il connaissait ce mal qui était causé par la chute de la température corporelle. Il connaissait aussi le moyen pour qu'elle ne meure pas. Les cours de survie qu'il avait appris par les soins de son père lors de ses ''traitements'' pour le rendre plus résistant. Il soupira de frustration. Il ne voulait pas la toucher.

Mais si la guerre finissait du côté du bien, que St-Potter gagnerait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir si non il se le ferait remettre sur le nez tout le reste de sa vie. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de rage et se dirigea d'un pas colérique vers la jeune femme. Il la prit en marié dans ses bras et même s'il se doutait que le corps de la jeune femme allait être froid, cela lui fit un choc de sentir un corps aussi froid. Il la déposa sur le lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui brise quelque chose en plus. Il la déshabilla assez rapidement. Il n'était pas le tombeur de ses dames pour un rien, alors il réussi à enlever la nuisette rapidement sans la brisée. Il lui laissa sa culotte assortie à sa nuisette et il enleva son jean et il glissa le corps inerte sous les draps et s'y glissa lui aussi. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être collé à elle… Il finit par passer ses bras autour d'elle avec une moue de dégout. Il fallait qu'elle se réchauffe si non elle allait finir par vraiment mourir d'hypothermie… «Cela ne devrait pas être long, je devrais la réchauffer.» se dit-il.

Il finit par sentir le lit chaud, du à la grande chaleur que son corps dégageait. Et oui, même s'il était un Serpentard et qu'il habitait dans les cachots, il avait le corps chaud et non froid comme l'animal qui représentait leur maison.

Il repensa à la jeune femme tandis qu'il essayait de la réchauffer. Certainement, c'était une très jolie jeune femme. Terriblement sexy. Avec une poitrine à faire damner un saint, d'après ce qu'il voyait et qu'il sentait contre lui. Elle était brillante, très même, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas. C'était bien une des seules à ne pas se pâmer devant lui, en plus d'avoir un très bon arsenal d'insultes et de répliques à lui lancés. Mais elle était une Gryfondor et une sang de bourbe de surcroit. Il devait se marié avec Pansy Parkinson, si son père vivait encore. Pour perdurer le sang pur disait-il. Mais ce bulldog, parce que oui elle avait une face de bulldog, n'avait pas plus de jugeote qu'un têtard. Ce n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il préférait. Il préférait une femme dans le genre de…Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il passa une partie de la nuit à se demander si oui ou non, il pouvait se permettre d'avoir une quelconque relation avec une sang impur. Amitié ou amour…il se posait la question. La jeune femme avait toutes les qualités d'une bonne amie, à n'en point douter, en la regardant faire avec ses amis. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être parfaite pour lui, elle était tous ce qu'il voulait… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher que ces idées préconçues par son père ne refassent surface. Il finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit, après avoir pensé toute la nuit à ses sentiments et à ses idées préconçues…

Au cours de la nuit, chacun dormit à point fermé. Hermione avait donné tellement d'énergie à essayer de se réchauffer par elle-même qu'elle méritait bien un peu de repos. Ils ne virent pas qu'au matin, la porte de la salle sur demande fit un tout petit cliquetis. Un cliquetis qui ressemblait a une porte que l'ont débarrait et qui s'entrouvrait quelque peu.

Les bruits de personnes agonisait se terminèrent sous peu. Les morts furent comptés. Beaucoup avaient perdus la vie. Chacun allaient avoir leurs noms marqué sur une pierre de marbre en mémoire pour eux. C'était fini. La guerre était terminée. Harry avait terrassé le Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom….

Dans la salle sur demande, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle se sentait terriblement bien la où elle était. Au chaud, avec des bras qui l'entourait… Un instant! Des bras qui l'entourait? La jeune femme releva sa tête de l'oreiller et elle se trouva presque nez à nez avec son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malefoy. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Qu'Est-ce qui c'était passer la veille pour qu'elle se retrouve dans le même lit que lui, dans ses bras? Et soi dit en passant, nue? Elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur, ce qui fini de réveiller le jeune homme près d'elle. Il se réveilla et s'étira, dégageant par cette action ses bras du corps chaud de la jeune femme. Il la regarda. Il ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec elle, mais au moins il essaya de paraître poli pour une fois,

_ Bonjour, dit-il.

_ Bonjour, se mit à bégailler Hermione.

Hermione essaya de se couvrir avec le drap. Elle essaya vainement de se souvenir de la veille, mais le stress et la situation dans laquelle elle était ne l'aidait pas. Drago, qui la voyait patauger dans ses pensés, soupira.

_ Hier, après les images qui passèrent dans la télé-machin-chouette, il faisait très froid, j'ai fait un feu, rien à faire. La température ne montait pas. Tu as fini par faire une hypothermie. Je t'ai déshabillé et mise sous les couvertures avec moi pour te réchauffer.

D'abord, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait parlé, ni pourquoi il avait essayé de la réconforter.

_D'accord, je vois. Et nous n'avons…

Elle se pointa et le pointa lui.

_ Non, il ne s'est rien passé de plus entre nous deux, répondit Drago en soupirant en posant ses bras croisés sous sa tête.

Hermione soupira, soulagée. Elle était encore pucelle, alors. Mais elle le regarda, suspicieuse. Est-ce que c'était la vérité, ou un mensonge? Drago la regarda et y vit dans ses yeux la question passer.

_ Est-ce que tu pense que je m'abaisserais à toucher une personne de sang impur?

Hermione sourit. C'était bien la le bon vieux Drago Malefoy. Cette première se retourna vers la porte. Est-ce qu'elle voyait bien? La porte… était entre-ouverte? Elle partit avec un des draps de satin et se précipita vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Toutes sortes de questions passèrent dans sa tête. Entre toutes ses questions, elle voulue aller rejoindre ses amis. Elle n'était pas présentable par contre. Elle se jeta sur l'armoire et curieusement, des vêtements décents s'y trouvaient. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et elle s'habilla en vitesse.

Durant se temps, Drago la regardait courir. Cela le faisait sourire. Il la regardait faire, sa tête appuyer sur sa main, toujours dans le lit. «C'est Gryfondors…» pensa-t-il. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir dit un rapide au revoir à Henri. Elle s'approcha du lit et elle regarda le blond sur le lit. Elle devait le faire, même si cela lui coûterais sa langue…

_ Je voulais te dire Malefoy…Merci de m'avoir très certainement sauvé la vie. Je t'en dois une.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et après avoir pris sa baguette, elle lui fit un rapide signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Il se mit à sourire encore plus. « C'est Gryfondor, toujours aussi enflammé.» pensa-t-il. La salle sur demande, depuis qu'elle était entrée, avait quelque chose de bizarre. La température qui ne veux pas monter et surtout, la porte qui voulait décidément rester fermée. Il trouva cela curieux, d'ailleurs… Il retourna son attention vers la lionne et la regarda passer la porte et il sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, où du moins à l'endroit où la pompe qui faisait circuler son sang était. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cela? Il ne le savait guère. C'était la première fois que son cœur agissait de cette façon, sauf…pour sa mère. Ce pourrait-il que…? «Non, cela ne peut pas être vrai» se dit-il.

Il regarda la porte et son cœur eu encore un pincement. Se pourrait-il vraiment que…? Il ne poussa pas sa penser plus loin et alla lui aussi vers la commode et enfila des vêtements propres. Il marcha vers la porte et avant de la traverser, pris une grande inspiration.

La guerre était terminée. Son père était surement mort. La société allait changer. Le monde allait changer. Serait-il temps que la vision des sangs purs envers les sangs impurs change? Il ne le savait pas. Par contre, ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait apprendre à connaitre la Granger. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que malgré son sang impur, elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait.

«Vais-je réussir à passer outre cela?» se demanda-t-il.

C'est sur cette question qu'il passa le pas de la porte et s'engouffra dans le corridor empli de lumière. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait.

**_Fin_**


	2. Après

Voilà la suite que les gens m'ont demander! J'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration, alors je la met sur papier!^^ J'espère que vous allés l'apprécié! l'écriture de la suite de ce chapitre est en cours!

Bonne lecture!

**_Sasuyu_**

* * *

_Après..._

«Hermione! Le repas est prêt!» Annonça la voix de Moly dans les marches de la maison. Hermione sourit. Elle était vraiment contente de venir prendre le repas chez la famille de Ron. C'était toujours tellement accueillant, que c'était comme une deuxième maison pour elle. Ou peut-être même la première…Avec George, qui tenait maintenant à lui seul le magasin de farce et attrape, il ne manquait jamais d'essayer de leur faire avaler ses nouvelles potions.

Cinq ans que la grande guerre était finie. Cinq ans que Fred, Maugrey et les autres étaient tombés au combat. Cela avait été très dur pour la famille. On ne se remet jamais totalement de la mort de quelqu'un dans la famille. Ils essayaient d'avoir une vie normale, sans Fred. George avait été le plus affecté évidemment. Maintenant, Hermione savait que George serait soutenu. Il avait une petite amie depuis un an et on le voyait peu à peu revenir à la vie. Toute la famille en était en ravie, d'ailleurs.

Quand Hermione était sortie de la salle sur demande, elle avait couru vers ses deux meilleurs amis et leur avait sauté dans les bras. Il lui avait bien sûr, demandé où elle était passée. Elle leur avait expliqué en gros ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir ce qui c'était passer dans cette salle. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que nous avons chacun, notre propre jardin secret? Cette fois là en ferait très certainement partie de sont jardin secret…Ils avaient trouvé la salle sur demande étrange, mais bien évidemment, on ne peut jamais savoir comment la salle allait réagir. Elle les avait aidés énormément par le passé, avec l'AD et ou l'on pouvait se cacher durant la guerre.

Depuis lors, la vie avait beaucoup changé. Harry, Ron et elle était toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, mais bien évidemment avec leurs emplois, elle ne pouvait pas les voir comme elle le voudrait.

Ron était devenu joueur de Quidditch. Et oui, il avait le Quidditch dans le sang, finalement. Il jouait dans l'équipe qu'il affectionnait le plus, les canons de Chudley. Il croisait beaucoup de filles, évidemment et il était devenu quelque peu coureur de jupon. Cela lui arrivait quelquefois de se servir de son statut de ''meilleur ami de celui qui à sauvé le monde'' pour avoir de meilleures chances auprès des jeunes femmes.

Harry lui, avait été chaudement approché par le ministre pour qu'il soit le prochain ministre. Harry avait dit non. C'était un jeune homme qui était toujours humble de sa personne. Non, il avait décidé de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, devenir Auror. Hermione avait sa petite idée là-dessus. Il avait toujours aimé le danger et sauver les gens, ce métier était fait pour lui. Il était quelque peu populaire auprès des jeunes demoiselles, bien évidemment. « Quelque peu ne serait pas le mot exacte…» pensa Hermione. Les jeunes femmes se jetaient sur lui pour pouvoir avoir un morceau de ses vêtements. Malheureusement, sa nouvelle femme, qui n'était nul autre que Ginevra Weasley, en décourageait plus d'une avec son regard de flamme et surtout le fait qu'elle réussissait très bien le sortilège de chauve-furie…

Hermione, quant à elle, travaillait dans son bureau, comme elle l'appelait. Elle travaillait dans la confection de potions dans une des plus grandes institutions du moment, _Malefoy corporation_. Hermione, à la suite de la guerre et de sa rencontre plutôt inattendue avec Malefoy dans la salle sur demande, avait commencé à se chercher une carrière. Brillante, intelligente et douée dans toutes les matières que pouvait lui apporter Poudlard, elle avait l'embarra du choix.

Elle s'était penchée sur les potions, où le professeur Rogue ne la prenait pas pour son chouchou et où elle savait qu'elle aurait de l'avenir. D'ailleurs, elle avait été suppliée le professeur Rogue d'être son mentor pour qu'elle devienne une grande maîtresse de potion. À force de venir le voir et de le harceler, il avait fini par accéder à sa demande. Il lui avait même dit qu'elle était sa meilleure élève et qu'il ne regrettait finalement pas son choix. Elle l'avait même invité à Noël et a quelques occasions spéciales chez elle, puisqu'il était toujours seul. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup d'arguments et de détermination. Et peut-être de force puisqu'elle l'avait traîné chez elle…Elle l'avait même convaincu de venir à un Noël chez les Weasley. Cela avait été plus compliqué…mais à force d'arguments, toujours et cette fois-ci de promesse, il avait finalement cédé. Il avait finalement aimé la soirée et cela l'avait touché quand Hermione lui avait offert un cadeau. Elle lui avait offert une montre à gousset avec à l'intérieur une phrase qu'Harry lui avait dit peu de temps après la guerre : «N'aie pas pitié des morts. Aie plutôt pitié des vivants et de tous ceux qui vivent sans amour... ». Il en avait été énormément touché. Il avait dû cacher la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Depuis ce jour, il portait toujours la montre sur lui et à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'heure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire la petite phrase dans le couvercle et de repenser à cette soirée si spéciale pour lui.

Depuis lors, Hermione était devenue un peu comme sa fille et Hermione le considérait comme son père. Elle n'avait pas donné la mémoire qu'elle avait enlevée à ses parents. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup mal, bien évidemment, mais maintenant elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait une mère ici, dans le monde sorcier. Molly Weasley était un peu comme sa mère, en plus câline et avec une attitude de mère proche que sa mère biologique n'avait jamais eu. Ses parents biologiques n'avaient pas beaucoup la fibre parentale…Elle essayait toujours d'avoir les meilleures note pour leur démontrer que même si elle était une sorcière, elle était capable de quelque chose. Puisque depuis que ses parents savaient qu'elle était sorcière, il la considérait comme folle. Leur redonner la mémoire après s'être fait une autre vie en Australie ne serait pas la meilleure solution, cela serait plutôt ne penser qu'à elle. Et puis…elle devait se l'avouer, elle considérait qu'elle n'avait plus de parents biologiques depuis l'âge de 15 ans… Finalement elle avait son père, qui était nul autre que Severus.

Bien sûr, Hermione savait qu'elle travaillait pour l'entreprise de Drago Malefoy. Depuis ce qui était arrivé dans la salle sur demande, elle l'avait vu sous un nouveau jour et travailler pour sa compagnie ne la dérangeait pas. Quelques fois, elle espérait même le croiser lorsqu'elle devait amener les potions à Théodore Nott, son bras droit. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir le croisé…


	3. Après,Version Drago

Voilà le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le chapitre 4 est déja en cours d'écriture! Et oui, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement publier demain!

Bonne lecture,

**_Sasuyu_**

* * *

_Après...(Version Drago)_

« Drago! Viens voir la nouvelle potion!» lui lança Théodore Nott. Ce premier soupira. Il voulait toujours lui montrer ce qu'Hermione avait pris le temps de leur préparer comme potion.

Drago, en sortant de la salle sur demande, c'était senti comme un nouvel homme. Il était allé dans la grande salle par la suite, voir si son meilleur ami n'était pas parmi ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies pour sauver celle des autres. Il vit son ami, sur le sol, éteint. Le cœur se mit à se serrer dans sa poitrine comme s'il était coincé dans un étau. N'étant pas venu de familles très démonstratives, il ne voulait pas montrer que la mort de son meilleur ami lui faisait de la peine. Il se mit a regarder attentivement le regard de son ami tandis qu'il avait une larme qui lui montait à l'œil. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas souffert et qu'il avait été fier de la façon dont il avait décider de mourir. Drago avait ensuite vu sa mère accourir vers lui et pleurer en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle finit par réussir à lui annoncer, entre plusieurs sanglots, que son père était mort. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Bien évidemment, c'était son père et cela lui causait du chagrin de le savoir mort. Il savait que la présence d'un père ne se remplaçait pas, mais cela ne lui faisait pas plus de peine que cela.

Il avait fini par ce déplacer entre les corps des élèves en traînant les pieds. Il finit par lever les yeux. Il pensait beaucoup à son meilleur ami. Une seule et unique larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya bien vite. Même s'il avait décidé de changer sa vie, il se dit qu'il devait y aller pas à pas. En levant les yeux, il vit son ami Théodore Nott. Il ne se tenait pas beaucoup avec lui du temps où ils étudiait à Poudlard. De sang mêlé, il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il devait fréquenter, de l'avis de son défunt père. Théo était le plus intelligent des Serpentards. Il réussissait à se classer derrière Hermione Granger côté résultats dans les cours. Il était aussi un garçon très timide.

Drago s'approcha de lui et s'assied à côté de lui. Théodore éleva la voix.

_ Mes parents sont morts…

Le jeune homme ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit sa à lui, Drago Malefoy, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il sentait son cœur déjà un peu plus léger à cette confidence. Drago lui resta bouche bée. Ses deux parents étaient morts. C'était tout un choc. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule, doucement. Il voyait les yeux du jeune homme se remplir de larmes.

_ Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Tu pourrais venir chez moi si tu en as besoin.

Le jeune homme se mit à le regarder, suspicieux. Drago se mit à sourire. Cela lui arrivait très rarement, mais plus maintenant.

_ J'ai décidé de changer. Pour le bien, bien sûr. Et puis, les sangs purs ne sont pas supérieurs aux sangs mêlés ou aux enfants nés de moldus…

Théo le regarda, encore plus sur ses gardes…

Ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Théodore venait souvent au manoir Malefoy. Ils avaient fini par devenir meilleurs amis, même. Blaise resterait toujours dans son cœur, comme il avait dit devant tout le monde à l'enterrement de son ami. Mais il fallait avancé. ET il s'était fait un autre meilleur ami, différent de Blaise bien sûr. Mais cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir Théo à ses côtés.

Bien sûr, suite à la mort de son père, Drago reçu en héritage tout l'argent que son père détenait. Lui qui adorait les potions et pas seulement parce que son parrain, le professeur Rogue, lui donnait des avantages en étant son chouchou, il avait décidé de commencer une compagnie de potion. Au début cela ne fut pas facile, tout le monde avait perdu confiance en la famille Malefoy. En commençant par une, deux et finalement par plusieurs, l'entreprise avait fini par devenir la plus puissante en Angleterre. Cela le rendait très fier, d'ailleurs.

Drago, en se rendant compte qu'Hermione était une femme peut-être ''potable'' pour une femme de sang impur. En passant cette nuit avec elle, il avait réalisé qu'elle était faite de chair et de sang, comme lui. Que le sang impur n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que les autres, puisque Hermione était la jeune femme la plus brillante que l'école de Poudlard n'avait pas eue depuis des dizaines d'années. Son père lui disait souvent que les sangs de bourbes étaient crasseux, sales et autres. En ayant passé une nuit dans le même lit qu'Hermione et l'avoir dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle meure, lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait la peau douce et qu'elle sentait bon. Les sangs impurs n'était peut-être pas si mauvais…

Quelques temps après, Drago était retourné à Poudlard pour aller à la salle sur demande. En demandant la même salle, il avait miniaturisé la télé-machin qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître. Il voulait la faire marcher devant Théo.

Théo, en voyant que Drago avait changé et assez radicalement, avait demandé de tout lui expliquer sur cette fameuse dernière nuit dans la salle sur demande. Drago lui avait bien sûr tout raconté, mais il lui avait aussi montré cette chose. C'était ce qui avait fait le déclic dans sa tête. Théo sourit. Bien sur qu'il connaissait cette télévision. Cela démontrait aussi que même sans magie, les moldus étaient capables de faire de grandes choses.

Drago savait qu'Hermione travaillait pour lui. C'était quand même lui qui lui versait l'argent de ses paies. Il la regardait quelques fois de dos quand elle venait déposer les potions à Théo. Elle était devenue encore plus femme. Un peu trop maigre à son avis, mais elle était vraiment bandante. L'image qu'il avait pu voir lors de son intrusion visuelle dans la salle de bain le hantait toujours. Théodore l'avait constaté. Il avait eu quelques petites amies, mais il ne les avait jamais aimées. Et bizarrement…elles ressemblaient toutes de près ou de loin à Hermione. Drago n'était plus le coureur de jupon qu'il avait été au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Drago était devenu quelqu'un de bien, maintenant. Il n'était plus aussi méchant avec les femmes. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la mort de son père, les choix qu'il avait faits pour devenir un homme meilleur, il était définitivement un autre homme.

Drago finit par s'approcher de son amie et il vit qu'il tenait une bouteille avec un liquide d'une couleur étrange. Il prit la bouteille des mains de Théo et renifla le contenu. Cela ne sentait pas mauvais. «Hermione…» pensa Drago. Il reboucha la bouteille et la lui redonna.

-C'est du très bon travail, dit Drago en allant s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Théodore soupira. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui…


	4. Très important!

Bonjour! il faut lire ce que j'ai marquer! **_C'EST TRÈS IMPORTANT!_**

Il faut lire le chapitre 3 ! Je l'ai totalement modifié ! Je suis désolée, mais j'avais fait une erreur majeure ! Il est à lire ! Désolée pour se contre temps ! J'ai quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur, je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible, demain le chapitre 4 sera posté ! (Il y avait des changements à faire sur lui aussi.) Donc bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !

_Sasuyu_


	5. L'ascenseur

Voilà le chapitre 4 promis! Je vais essayer de publier le 5 pour la fin de semaine, mais plus d'ordinateur...(Comme j'ai dit lors de mon précédent message.) Cela ne va pas très bien. Donc, j'Espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_L'ascenseur..._

«Granger!» déclara Théo en entrant dans la salle où elle préparait ses potions.

Hermione eu un sursaut de terreur et rattrapa de justesse la fiole qu'elle tenait.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer comme cela dans mon bureau! Dit Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle, la main sur son cœur.

Théo se mit à rire. Il adorait faire cela. Taquiner Hermione était un de ses passe-temps préféré.

_ N'empêches que c'est toujours très drôle de voir ta réaction, dit Théodore avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione, son cœur ayant reprit son rythme normal, lui sourit.

_ Donc, que puis-je faire pour toi? Dit Hermione en se penchant une autre fois vers la potion tue-loup qu'elle préparait avec tant de soins.

Théo la regarda. Il avait changé en étant en contact avec Drago. Il était beaucoup moins timide et il se permettait ouvertement de reluquer les filles. Elle portait l'uniforme des maîtres en potions, mais elle l'avait…quelque peu modifié. À la place de porter une jupe qui descendait en bas des genoux, elle l'avait raccourcie pour qu'elle arrive près de la moitié de la cuisse. Le chemisier ample était maintenant près du corps avec un magnifique décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. L'uniforme habituel était de cette façon pour se protéger des éventuels accidents. Hermione n'en avait que faire. Elle se savait bonne en potion et elle se permettait cet uniforme remanié.

Hermione avait beaucoup changé côté tempérament. Elle avait passé peut-être trop de temps en compagnie de Ginny, mais maintenant elle se sentait beaucoup mieux avec son corps. Elle avait toujours voulu cacher ses formes. Les changements sur son corps du passage de l'adolescence à celui d'adulte la rendaient très mal à l'aise à Poudlard. Elle pensait que si on se dévêtit un peu trop, on devenait comme Lavande ou Parvati, un peu trop dévergonder et peut-être un peu prostitué. Après la guerre, lorsque Ginny avait été enceinte, avait été salutaire pour Hermione. Même si maintenant elle l'avouait, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait il y a quelques années. En allant avec Ginny, Hermione n'avait pas seulement pris conscience que son corps pouvait attirer le regard des hommes, mais elle pouvait se mettre en valeur sans avoir l'air d'une prostituée. Cette semaine, parce que cela avait pris une semaine pour faire tous ses changements, qu'elle avait passée avec Ginny lui avait fait totalement changer la perception qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

Théo regarda ses fesses avec presque envie. Drago avait vraiment choisi une femme, il se l'imaginait très bien aussi sauvage au lit que l'était sa coiffure l'était à l'époque de Poudlard… Il finit par revenir sur terre lorsqu'elle parla.

_ Alors? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lorgna un peu sur son décolleter et finit par déclarer :

_ J'ai présenté ta potion à Drago. Il l'a beaucoup aimé. Il a déclaré que c'était du très bon travail.

Hermione essaya de continuer son travail comme si de rien était, mais cela lui faisait quand même un petit quelque chose de savoir ce que Drago pensait de sa potion.

_ Ah? Essaya de déclarer Hermione d'une voix normale. Et bien, je continuerai de faire un travail sans baisser mes critères de perfection.

Théo, qui lui était assez frivole, avait de la facilité à remarquer le trouble de la belle brune. Donc, elle n'était pas indifférente à Drago? «Et bien ça alors…» pensa Théo. Il savait qu'elle ressentait un minimum de choses pour le blond, mais comme ça? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'aurait pas vu…

_ Ta potion sera prête dans combien de temps? Demanda t-il.

_ Dans une heure environ, déclara Hermione, concentrée.

_D'accord, j'attends ta potion sans faute, déclara Théo.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione.

Il sorti de la salle et se mit à sourire. Cette journée serait mémorable…

Hermione soupira. Elle avait enfin finie la potion tue-loup que lui avait demandé Théodore. Il servait d'intermède entre elle et Drago depuis qu'elle travaillait ici. Depuis la nuit dans la salle sur demande, elle n'avait croisé Drago que deux fois. Ginny lui disait toujours de prendre l'initiative et d'aller le voir. Mais tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Drago faisait revenir au grand galop l'ancienne Hermione.

Elle boucha la potion dans plusieurs petites fioles et plaça le tout dans une boite. Hermione était fière du résultat. D'après les tests qu'elle avait faits sur quelques échantillons, la potion était parfaite. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et en amenant la boîte, elle sorti de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il était pareil à celui du ministère, mais il allait beaucoup moins vite. Certaines potions étaient très dangereuses si les fioles entraient en contacts les unes contre les autres.

Elle s'installa dans l'ascenseur et juste avant que la porte se ferme, elle vit un homme aux cheveux blond entré prestement dans la cabine. Il soupira et replaça ses cheveux. Hermione retint son souffle. Il était la, près d'elle et il était encore plus beau que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu comme ça pour la dernière fois, dans la salle sur demande. Elle faillit laisser tomber la boîte, mais elle la tint contre elle fermement.

Quand il se retourna pour voir qui était avec lui dans la cabine, il en eue le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était devenue aussi femme et qu'elle était devenue aussi belle. Elle était resplendissante, femme et terriblement plus bandante que la dernière fois… Et là, elle était habillée.

Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard pour qu'elle ne voit pas le désir qu'elle aurait pu lire dans ses yeux.

_ Bonjour Hermione. Quel étage? Demanda-t-il en espérant garder une voix correcte qui ne laissait pas trop voir son trouble.

Hermione le regardait toujours. Elle le trouvait terriblement attirant et elle devait se retenir pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas.

_Le…même étage que toi j'imagine…dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Il voulut se taper le front tellement il était stupide. Il venait de remarquer la boite qu'elle tenait. Une boîte de potion très certainement. Il appuya sur l'étage. Drago avait tenu à cela lors de la conception de son immeuble. Il trouvait cela plus pratique et cela venait du monde moldu qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Drago voulait aborder le sujet des potions. L'air devenait pesant au fil des secondes.

Ils sentirent l'ascenseur ralentir puis s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour la première fois. Il vit dans le regard d'Hermione une lueur de peur. La lumière de l'ascenseur se tamisa, « Comme dans les films de suspences moldus» pensa nerveusement Hermione.

Drago soupira. Il avait aussi fait l'installation d'un téléphone, pour ce genre d'occasion. Il ouvrit le téléphone et tout ce qu'il entendit fut :

_ Profite bien de ce temps avec elle! Tu as quinze minutes avant que l'ascenseur ne reparte !

Et la ligne fut coupée. S'il réussissait à attraper ce Théodore de malheur… il lui arracherait la tête ! Il reposa le téléphone sur son socle et soupira en refermant la petite porte qui cachait le téléphone.

_ On en a pour quinze minutes à être coincé ici… Déclara Drago.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance…


	6. Le baiser

Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour tous les commentaires que vous me donner! Je crois avoir régler tout les problèmes! Si vous en trouver d'autre, ne vous gêner pas! Donc voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_Le baiser..._

«Et, comment ça va la vie?» Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le sol de la cabine. Drago fit la même chose. Il regarda Hermione remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrières son oreille et il ne put s'empêcher de ne pas la trouver craquante.

_Pas trop mal, déclara Drago. Comme tu le sais, j'ai une entreprise, ma vie est plutôt mouvementée avec toutes les réunions et les soirées où je dois me trouver, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione se mit à rire et cela réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

_ Et bien c'est déjà pas mal, déclara Hermione en souriant. Se sourire fit fondre le jeune blond.

_Et toi, comment va la vie? Demanda Drago. Il posa son coude sur son genou et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main en regardant Hermione. Cette dernière replaça sa jupe sur ses jambes et plaça ses jambes arquées sur le côté.

_ C'est calme. Je travaille pour toi, donc je passe toutes mes soirées dans mon bureau, dit-elle en riant. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

_ L'industrie des potions est un domaine que peu exploite. Alors, la demande est grande, déclara Drago.

_ Oui, c'Est bien évident avec la charge de travail, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Sinon…Tu dois être marié maintenant, dit Hermione. Elle essaya de le dire sur le ton de conversation, mais elle avait vraiment envie de le savoir.

Drago sourit. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Il adorait cela, d'ailleurs.

_ Non, dit-il. Mon père m'avait arrangé un mariage avec Astoria Greengrass. À sa mort, le mariage fut annulé, déclara-t-il. Depuis, j'ai eu quelques conquêtes, mais ce fut tout.

Hermione en fut soulagée. Il n'était pas marié…Devrait-elle tenté sa chance? Elle ne le savait pas.

_ Et toi? Demanda-t-il.

Elle finit par sortir de ses pensées.

_ Hein? Ah! Et bien, c'est très tranquille…dit-elle. Travaillé tout le temps, cela n'aide pas les relations, dit-elle avec un rire triste. Mais j'adore ton parrain, c'est chez lui que j'ai fait mes études en potions. Maintenant, c'est un peu comme mon père, dit-elle en souriant. « Le père que je n'ai vu que très rarement…» pensa-t-elle, un peu triste.

_ Il n'arrête pas de raconter tes exploits lorsque l'on se voit, déclara Drago en riant.

Elle sourit et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les murs de la cabine. Quinze minutes… c'était peut-être un peu trop long… Il la regardait, bien entendu. Comment pouvait-il en faire autrement? Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique…

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Ils ne savaient plus de quoi parlés, d'ailleurs. Le silence devenait pesant, au fil du temps. Ils devenaient aussi quelque peu timides, dû au silence. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il restait moins de cinq minutes avant que l'ascenseur ne se remette en marche. Elle décida de se lever et elle reprit la boite dans ses mains. Drago la regarda, ses yeux posant la question pour lui.

_ Il reste moins de cinq minutes, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il hocha la tête et se releva lui aussi. Ils regardèrent la porte quand ils entendirent un bruit venant de la cabine. L'ascenseur descendit et les fit chanceler. Hermione, la main posée sur la paroi de la cabine, posa la boite par terre, ne voulant pas que les fioles se cassent. La cabine descendit une autre fois, mais elle était descendue du côté de Drago, créant une pente assez abrupte pour que cela ait comme conséquence de projeter Hermione sur Drago, qu'il la réceptionna habillement et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione ne touchait plus le fond de la cabine, elle se retrouvait face à face avec Drago, les yeux dans les yeux. Le chocolat se mélangea à l'acier, le chocolat ou l'acier prenant quelquefois le dessus sur l'autre, laissant les deux protagonistes pantois, puisqu'ils avaient arrêté de respirer tellement le moment était fort.

La cabine descendit encore un peu, plus de ce côté et, conséquemment, la tête d'Hermione fut balancée vers celle du jeune homme et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact l'une contre l'autre. Hermione sentait son ventre se tordre. C'était un baiser chaud et doux. Elle sentait les lèvres chaudes de Drago sur les siennes. Le blond trouvait qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé des lèvres aussi douces, aussi enivrantes que celle de la jeune femme en face de lui. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, seulement un baiser qui était doux, qui faisait du bien l'un à l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer et en regardant dans le regard acier, Hermione se mit à rougir et elle détourna le regard. Il eu un petit rire et il lui sourit.

Tout d'un coup, la cabine se remit en marche doucement et elle devint de plus en plus droite au fur et à mesure que la cabine montait. Drago la posa doucement sur le sol et se pencha vers la boite qui avait été se fracasser contre la paroi. Le jeune homme ouvrit la boite et vit des séparations entre les fioles, ainsi aucune n'était brisé. «C'est sûrement cela qui avait empêché les fioles de ce briser…» pensa Drago. Il referma la boîte et la redonna à Hermione qui était encore quelque peu secoué par le baiser. Elle lui sourit doucement et c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa la lumière du jour entré dans la cabine et les aveugla un certain temps. Une voix s'éleva vers le dirigeant de la compagnie et déclara :

_ Vous n'avez rien monsieur Malefoy?

Drago poussa Hermione au-devant de lui pour sortir pendant que ceux qui venaient les sortirent de là regarde si quelqu'un étaient blessés. Drago leurs serra tous la main et les remercia, pour ensuite partir avec Hermione vers le bureau de Théo.

En arrivant, Hermione ne parla pas. Elle déposa la boîte sur le bureau de Théo, elle le salua de la tête. Elle ne savait trop quoi dire pour dire au revoir au jeune homme blond. Elle rougit légèrement et elle dit :

_Merci Drago, on se revoit bientôt? Dit elle rapidement.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et partit d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier. Pour aujourd'hui, elle ne prendrait plus l'ascenseur…. Mais elle essayerait de le reprendre demain, peut-être qu'elle rencontrerait encore Drago…

Ce dernier, quant à lui, regardait son meilleur ami, avec un mélange d'amusement et de colère.

_ La prochaine fois, prévient moi quand tu décideras de faire arrêter l'ascenseur. J'aurai le temps de me préparer un peu.

_ Mais… l'inattendu c'Est-ce qu'il y a le plus agréable dans une telle situation! Dit Théodore en éclatant de rire en voyant le gloss rose qui s'étalait sur les lèvres de Drago.


	7. La proposition

Voilà le chapitre 6! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Le 7e devrait être publier et écrit aujourd'hui! Je ne peux pas poster cette fin de semaine...Donc cela ira à Lundi! Désolée pour le contre temps!

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_La proposition..._

«Hermione ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» Demanda Ginny.

Hermione, après son travail, devait aller dîner chez Harry. Ginny l'avait invité. La rousse trouvait que la jeune femme passait trop de temps seule. Puisqu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle comprenait que la jeune femme se mettait corps et âme dans le travail. De plus, Pattenrond était décédé il y a deux ans. La jeune femme s'en était très bien remise. Le chat avait eu une vie très bien remplie.

Hermione rougit après la question de Ginny. Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi pensée. Hermione avait très certainement une attirance envers Malefoy depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande d'une mort par hypothermie. Si elle rougissait, c'était que cela avait un rapport avec lui, la rousse en était certaine. Hermione ne desserrait pas les lèvres.

_Aller Hermione ! Raconte-nous ! Dit Ginny, impatiente comme un lion en cage.

Le dîner était terminé. Ils étaient dans le salon tandis que les enfants étaient couchés. Ils prenaient le thé tranquillement quand Ginny avait abordé le sujet de sa journée.

_ Et bien…déclara Hermione.

Elle rougissait bien entendue de plaisir, mais aussi d'un rire contenu. Elle savait que Ginny adorait les détails croustillants. Un peu comme une vieille commère, mais Ginny ne l'était pas, bien évidemment.

_Aller Hermione ! Je ne veux pas te supplier ! Dit Ginny.

Harry, qui était assit près de son épouse, souriait en buvant tranquillement son thé. Il n'était pas friand de ses soirées où elles parlaient entre fille, mais voir Hermione jouer avec les nerfs de sa femme le faisait toujours rire. Mais il devait avouer que cela l'intriguait légèrement ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui dans la journée normalement si tranquille d'Hermione.

_Aujourd'hui, il y a eu comme…un petit incident, dit Hermione.

_Continue ! Dit Ginny, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Elle était assise sur le bord du divan, les jambes sautillantes d'impatience.

_ J'allais porter de la potion tue-loup à Théo. Je devais obligatoirement passer par l'ascenseur. Une personne y est entrée avec moi, bien évidemment c'était Drago. La cabine est restée coincée. Nous sommes restés coincés ensemble pendant quinze minutes. La cabine s'est mise à tomber d'un côté. Je suis tombé sur lui et on s'est embrasser par accident.

Ginny se mit à piailler, presque. Elle alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras tandis que cette dernière essayait de rire doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Elle était vraiment contente. Enfin, la vie sentimentale d'Hermione ne serait plus vide. Cela prendrait un certain temps, mais ils pourraient peut-être finir ensemble. Elles arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle entendit son fils poser une question à son père.

Le fils du couple se frottait un œil d'une main en tenant son ourson par un bras dans l'autre. Cela le faisait pendouiller un peu sur le sol. Il portait un pyjama à pattes. Hermione le trouva trop mignon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta le garçon d'une voix endormie.

Harry se leva et pris son garçon dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et parla doucement.

_ Tata Hermione avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer. Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir réveillé Albus. Je vais aller te porter dans ton lit.

_ Je veux donner un bisou à tata Hermione, dit le petit garçon, toujours endormi.

Hermione sourit, attendrie. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son filleul. Elle lui baisa le dessus de la tête et tendis la joue. Le garçon s'étira et donna tout pour lui baiser la joue.

_Bonne nuit, chuchota Hermione en lui caressant ses cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de son père.

Harry sourit tendrement et monta son fils pour aller le coucher. Ginny eu le même sourire. Elle se mit à parler doucement :

_Je vais aller le coucher avec Harry, ce la ne te dérange pas de…

_ Non non, ne t'en fais pas, dit Hermione avec une voix douce. Je vous laisse avec Albus. S'il y a du nouveau, je te passe un coup de cheminée, dit doucement Hermione en souriant.

Hermione ramassa ses effets et Ginny la raccompagna à la porte. Elle lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et Hermione fit de même. Une fois la porte fermée, Ginny alla rejoindre les deux amours de sa vie au premier.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione sourit. Albus était un enfant adorable. Si Harry ressemblait à cela quand il était enfant, il devait être très mignon. Le petit garçon était le portrait craché de son père. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et il portait les yeux vert émeraude qui caractérisaient Harry, ainsi que la mère de ce dernier.

Elle retourna chez elle en transplanant dans son petit appartement. Elle prit une douche rapidement et avec la journée qu'elle avait eu, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Hermione avait prit le temps de faire sa toilette avant d'aller dormir. Elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte et elle se glissa sous les couvertures. Tout juste avant de s'endormir, elle se dit que le lendemain elle pouvait toujours essayer de proposer quelque chose à Drago…

* * *

Drago se réveilla le lendemain, tout sourire. La petite scène dans l'ascenseur l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Savoir que la jeune femme n'avait pas été réticente au baiser inattendu le rendait très joyeux. Cela annonçait une bonne journée. Il se leva et s'habilla assez chic. Il avait rendez-vous à son bureau avec un homme haut placer du Japon. Il venait lui faire une commande pour une potion nommée O sol nascente. Elle servait à redonner courage aux guerriers samurais. Cette potion avait besoin de certains ingrédients qui ne se trouvait qu'en Angleterre, ce qui les avantageait bien entendu. Il décida de se lever. Il alla à la cuisine dans son plus simple apparat. Il n'aimait pas dormir avec des sous-vêtements. Il se fit un bon café et accouder au comptoir de la cuisine, commença à lire les nouvelles dans le journal _la gazette du sorcier_. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la gazette avait repris son ancien directeur. De plus, les nouvelles publiées étaient des vrais et non falsifiés comme Rita Skeeter le faisait.

À la suite de l'avoir feuilleter tranquillement et finit son café, il retourna à sa chambre se préparé. Il mit un boxer et commença sa toilette. Après s'être parfumer, coiffer et habiller, il transplana devant le bureau de son bras droit, Théodore Nott.

Théo était déjà là et sans le regarder, sachant que c'était Drago, lui tendit une pile de papier. C'était les documents dont il avait besoin pour la rencontre avec monsieur Katsumoto. Cet homme, étant sorcier et lui-même samurai, savait de quoi ses hommes avaient besoin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago le rencontrait. À chaque fois, Drago le trouvait toujours impressionnant. Il venait dans son uniforme de Samurai de cérémonie, avec deux katanas à sa hanche.

_Merci Théo. Préviens-moi quand Monsieur Katsumoto sera arrivé, dit Drago.

_Pas de problème boss, dit Théo tout en continuant son travail.

Drago se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à regarder les comptes de son entreprise.

* * *

Hermione arriva au travail le lendemain matin, tout aussi souriante que Drago. Elle s'était fait un petit repas pour le dîner. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas le temps de dîner. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon pour elle, mais quand tu n'as pas le temps…

En entrant dans son bureau, elle vit un dossier glissé sous la porte. Elle ouvrit la porter et se pencha pour s'emparer du dossier. Elle devait faire potion de la goutte du mort vivant, pour les aurors. Elle sourie en lisant le dossier. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où elle avait fait cette potion dans le cours du professeur Slughorn. Elle voulait tellement gagner et avoir la chance d'avoir la fiole de félix félicis. Malheureusement ce fut Harry qui gagna avec le livre de son père par intérim, Severus Rogue alias le Prince de sans mêler.

Elle déposa ses effets sur son bureau et elle commença par aller chercher les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour faire la potion. Par la suite elle commença à écraser les fèves pour en sortir le jus, etc.

Après l'avoir finie, elle la testa en laissant tomber une feuille sur le dessus de la potion. Elle flamba très légèrement pour finir par n'être que de la cendre. Comme toujours, les potions d'Hermione étaient parfaites et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Hermione sourit, contente de son travail. Elle alla chercher plusieurs fioles et y mit de la potion dans chacune d'elles. Elle les installa dans une petite boite avec des séparations entre chaque fioles et la referma. Elle soupira. Son ventre commençait à crier famine. Elle regarda l'heure, midi quinze. Elle regarda son repas et se dit qu'il serait bien le temps de casser la croûte.

Elle prit son repas dans une main et de l'autre, fini par prendre la boite de potions. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un coup de pied et la referma d'un coup de hanche. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et elle se souvient de l'incident de la veille. Elle sourit et entra dans la cabine. Elle déposa son lunch sur le sol et appuya sur le bon étage avant de le reprendre. Tout ce passa sans encombre cette fois-ci. Elle sortit et arriva devant le bureau de Théo. En entendant quelqu'un arrivé, il tourna les yeux vers elle. Il la trouvait superbe aujourd'hui dans son petit uniforme.

_Bonjour Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione sourit.

_ Très bien ! Et toi ?

_Très bien merci. Je vois que tu as fini une autre chaudronné de potions. Attends je viens te la prendre.

Théo se leva et alla prendre le carton.

_Merci Théo, cela commençait à être lourd, dit-elle en riant.

Il lui sourit en réponse. Il vit qu'elle avait un sac. Il se douta qu'elle allait manger, en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur du bureau.

_Tu vas manger ? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui, je voulais proposer à toi et Drago de venir avec moi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire adorable.

«La coquine, elle sait comment usée de ses charmes, finalement !» pensa Théo.

_Je n'ai pas d'inconvénient ! Déclara Théo en s'adossant à son siège et en mettant ses deux mains derrière sa tête. Tu peux aller demander à Drago si tu veux. Son bureau est juste là, dit-il en pointant du pouce derrière lui.

_Merci Théo ! Dit elle avec un clin d'œil et en allant vers la porte qu'il lui avait pointé.

Bien sûr elle était très nerveuse, mais elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. La réponse se fit entendre relativement rapidement.

Hermione entra tout en commençant à parler :

_Bonjour Drago, je voulais savoir si cela te dirais de…

Elle arrêta tout de suite de parler quand elle entendit le bruit de deux chaises se reculer sur le sol. «Deux ?...» pensa Hermione. Elle regarda les deux hommes devant elle, tenant la poignée de la porte dans sa main avec la porte grande ouverte.

_...venir manger avec moi ? Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais occupé ! Je repasserais plus tard, dit Hermione en fermant la porte.

Drago souriait. Elle était finalement venue le voir. Les deux hommes finirent par s'asseoir et Monsieur Katsumoto parla :

_Kanari aru koto ni kuwae, kanojo wa junsuina kokoro to kōkina tamashī o motte iru...

En plus d'être jolie, elle a un coeur pur et une âme noble...

Drago sourit. L'homme en face de lui avait raison.

_Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous. Allez, finissons s'en pour que je puisse aller manger avec elle ! Dit Drago en riant tandis que l'homme souriait doucement.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_-O sol nascente : (le soleil levant traduit en portugais)-les samurais n'aurais pas eu besoins de potions, mais pour les besoins de la cause…j'en est mis ^^'_

_-Monsieur Katsumoto : Ce personnage ne viens pas de moi, malheureusement. Je l'ai pris du film le dernier Samurai, un film avec Tom Cruise, Excellent film ! Je le recommande fortement !_

_-Katana :sabre japonais le plus puissant parmis toutes les autres armes pouvant tué._

_-Kanari aru koto ni kuwae, kanojo wa junsuina kokoro to kōkina tamashī o motte iru... :Traduction par google, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne à cause de cela…_


	8. Le déjeuner

Tadam! Voilà le chapitre 7! Le prochain ne viendra que lundi malheureusement...Passez une bonne fin de semaine! Et les commentaires, je vous remercie! Sa me fait chaud au coeur de les lires, et de savoir que vous appréciés mon histoire me touche beaucoup! Merci à vous!

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_Le Déjeuner..._

«C'était vraiment trop drôle !» Dit Théo en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait. Hermione était devant lui, les bras croisés en tapant du pied et avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Elle savait rire d'elle-même dans certaines occasions.

_Ce n'était pas drôle ! Il était avec un homme important ! Dit-elle en boudant.

_Mais si c'est drôle ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave Drago va tout arranger, dit Théo avec une larme à l'œil tellement il avait ri.

Hermione sourit et se décrispa.

_J'espère qu'il ne perdra pas ce client, dit Hermione, soucieuse.

_Mais non ! Et puis regarde il sort ! dit Théo.

Hermione regarda la porte du bureau de Drago et elle vit ce dernier en sortir avec l'homme habillé en samurai. Ils s'inclinèrent l'un vers l'autre, Drago les mains jointes ensemble et l'homme les mains dans les manches. L'homme par la suite alla à l'entrer du bureau où l'on pouvait transplaner et transplana. Drago s'approcha par la suite et sourit à la brune.

_ Bien, je suis libre si tu veux qu'on aille manger, dit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ils entendirent Théodore pouffer de rire. Ils n'en eurent pas grand-chose à faire.

_ On peut y aller ? Demanda Hermione aux deux jeunes hommes.

Drago la regarda, un sourcil levé pour démontrer qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_ Théo viens aussi ?

_ Ouais boss ! Elle m'a invité en premier d'abord, dit Théo.

Drago haussa les épaules comme si cela ne lui faisait rien, mais il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait moins que Théo soit là. Ils descendirent par l'ascenseur et allèrent dans le parc après que le blond et le brun aillent acheter leur déjeuner. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre et ils commencèrent à manger. Hermione s'était faite un sandwich le matin même. Drago trouvait qu'elle avait l'air délicieuse. Il trouvait qu'Hermione aussi était délicieuse, avec ses yeux rieurs et le vent jouant légèrement dans ses cheveux. Il ne mangeait pas de sandwich. Il en avait mangé une seule fois et il n'avait pas aimé. Par contre, celle d'Hermione avait l'air excellent. Hermione, le voyant regarder, lui proposa une moitié de son sandwich.

_Tu veux y goûter ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago la prit et y mordit. Elle était une cuisinière remarquable, cet amalgame était délicieux.

_ Merci. C'est vraiment délicieux. Tu as aussi des dons en cuisine ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin en mordant dans le sandwich.

Théo mangeait tranquillement. C'était très drôle de les voir se tourner autour comme cela. Mais elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse comme ça.

_ Moi aussi je veux goûter ! Dit Théo en boudant.

Hermione éclata de rire et sépara son sandwich en deux et garda la moitié qu'elle avait mordue pour elle et donna l'autre à Théo.

_Tiens, jaloux va ! Dit Hermione en riant. Et pour répondre à ta question Drago, je n'ai rien fait de spécial à ce sandwich. Je n'ai pas utilisé la magie. Je trouve qu'elle altère le goût des aliments, répondit-elle.

Drago comprit que c'était peut-être pour ça que la première fois qu'il en avait mangé cela avait eu un drôle de goût. Il commença à engagé la conversation sur un sujet quelconque. Cela finit par le fait qu'Hermione raconte quelques petites anecdotes rigolotes dont le fait que Ron, lorsqu'il embrassait Lavande, se sentait léché par un chien que de sentir un baiser. Cela fit beaucoup rire les deux anciens Serpentards. Avoir des détails comme ceux là, c'était toujours très divertissant pour eux.

Par la suite ce fut Théo qui engagea la conversation. Il demandait à Hermione des détails concernant leurs aventures du temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Elle leur raconta sa première année, avec le troll et la pierre philosophale. Ils étaient estomaqués. Elle était vraiment brillante pour une élève de première année, lorsque ces évènements étaient arrivés. Hermione regarda l'heure. Cela faisait presque une heure trente qu'ils mangeaient. Même si elle était bien, le vent jouant légèrement dans ses cheveux et la température agréable, il fallait retourner travailler. Hermione regarda les garçons.

_Je crois qu'il serait temps de rentrer. Il est presque treize heures quarante-cinq, leur dit Hermione.

_Oui, il faut y retourné, dirent-ils en même temps.

Hermione et les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à ranger leurs effets et ils rentrèrent à leur lieu de travail. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et jetèrent leurs déchets dans la poubelle à l'entrée. Par la suite ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent porter Hermione à son étage. Elle en profita pour donner la bise à Théodore, mais elle n'osa pas à Drago alors elle lui fit un signe de la main. Drago, pas nécessairement content, se sentit délaisser et un peu jaloux de son ami et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Quand Hermione sortie, le blond en sorti par la même occasion. Hermione se retourna, surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elle. Si elle respirait un peu trop fort, sa poitrine frôlerait le corps de Drago.

_Ton déjeuner était vraiment excellent, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_Merci, dit-elle tout doucement.

_J'aimerais bien que tu m'en fasse quand nous irons mangé ensemble…

_Sa peux se faire, dit-elle toujours aussi doucement.

_Merci, je peux avoir une bise moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il se pencha vers elle légèrement puisqu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue parfaitement rasée. Elle était toute tremblante dû à la nervosité.

_À une prochaine fois, lui dit Drago en repartant vers l'ascenseur en lui envoyant un signe de la main.

Hermione lui rendit on signe de la main. Elle avait repris contenance. Elle s'installa à son bureau une fois entré et soupira en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy sur la joue !


	9. La demande

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu! Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu de la difficulté avec mon ordinateur puisqu'il a été reformaté. De plus je ne suis pas très en forme moralement donc c'est difficile d'écrire. Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu chaque jour,mais peut-être ne viendront il plus aussi vite. Peut-être viendront t-il aux deux jours à la place.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_La proposition..._

«C'est pas vrai?» Lui dit Ginny, toute souriante.

Hermione sourit, quelque peu rougissante. Elle avait raconté à Ginny sa journée. Bien sûr elle-même était contente du déroulement de la situation entre elle et Drago, mais elle ne savait pas s'il était vraiment sincère…Ginny, quant à elle, sautillait partout et lâchait de petits cris de joie pour sa meilleure amie.

_C'est vraiment super Hermione! Dit Ginny en la secouant quelque peu par les épaules.

Hermione se mit à rire.

_ Oui Ginny je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire en la repoussant.

_ J'ai déjà hâte que tu nous le présente comme étant ton petit ami! Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hermione se mit à rire. Ginny voyait toujours un peu trop gros lorsqu'elle était emballée. Hermione l'aimait beaucoup Ginny, bien évidemment. Mais quand elle s'emballait… se l'était un peu moins. Hermione regardait la jeune femme et secouait la tête en souriant. Ginny était tout un numéro a elle seule.

Drago était chez lui. Il regardait son verre de whisky pur feu. Il trouvait que la couleur du liquide ambré ressemblait à la couleur des reflets que donnait la chevelure d'Hermione au soleil. Ses cheveux avait l'air tellement doux au toucher qu'il se surprenait à vouloir caresser ses cheveux. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas le genre de femme qui ne voulait qu'une nuit et lui ne voulait plus de ses femmes là.

Il regarda le liquide ambré en le faisant tourner dans son verre. On aurait dit une petite tornade dans son verre. Comme l'était le caractère de la brune. Il prit une gorgée du liquide et le feu qui embrasa sa gorge était la même sensation que lorsqu'il était prêt d'elle, sans pouvoir la toucher comme il le voudrait.

Au fur et à mesure que le liquide se rependait dans ses veines, une chaleur le consumait lentement. Comme s'il était près d'elle et qu'il se sentait brûler doucement, à petit feu, de la savoir près de lui tout en n'étant pas à lui. Il regarda le liquide ambré encore une fois. Il but la dernière rasade de whisky et alla se coucher.

Hermione se leva le lendemain matin, heureuse. Chaque jour, sa relation avec Drago avançait pas à pas. Elle se prépara pour aller au travail. Elle alla dans la douche, s'habilla, se peigna et alla faire son repas pour l'heure du lunch. Une fois qu'elle eue finit de faire son sandwich au jambon, elle regarda le sac de pain et le plat refermable avec le jambon. Devait-elle en faire un pour Drago? Elle hésita. Elle se dit que dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours la garder au frais pour le lendemain s'il n'en voulait pas. Elle se mit donc à la tâche et commença à préparer le fameux sandwich.

Une fois préparée et son repas mit dans son sac, elle transplanna devant l'établissement. Elle se mit à penser au moment qu'elle avait passé avec Drago toute seule avec lui dans l'ascenseur. Elle y entra et trop dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle lui rentra dedans sans vraiment le voir. Elle en tomba sur la fesse due au choc. Elle sortie de ses pensées en entrant au contact de l'homme.

_ Aïe! Dit Hermione au contact du sol.

_ Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien? Demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire en coin tout en lui tendant la main.

Hermione leva la tête et resta ébahie. Elle était rentrée dans Drago Malefoy! Elle prit la main tendue avec un petit sourire gêné.

_C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds, dit-elle.

Drago regarda le sac à lunch qu'elle tenait. Faisait-elle toujours son déjeuner? Il ne le savait pas, mais il se posait vraiment la question. Hermione, en le regardant poser les yeux sur son sac, décida d'en sortir le sandwich qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle le lui tendit par la suite.

_ Je t'ai pris aux mots, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui dirait pas qu'il n'en voudrait pas.

Il tendit la main vers le sandwich et le prit. Tout en souriant, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue et chuchota à son oreille :

_ Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Veux-tu venir manger avec moi samedi soir? J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître autrement qu'au travail…

Hermione avala sa salive avant de parler. Postillonner lors d'une telle demande n'est pas vraiment super comme sensation pour l'autre…

_ Et bien oui, pourquoi pas… Dit Hermione en essayant de ne pas paraître faible devant lui.

Elle avait quand même 22 ans. Elle ne devait pas agir comme une jeune fille plein d'hormones comme l'était les gens de 18 ans. Bien que cette soirée soit classée dans ses premiers rendez-vous, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme une lycéenne à l'âge qu'elle avait et avec tous ce qu'elle avait vécus en faisant partie des aventures d'Harry.

_ Super. Je viens te chercher à 18h. À samedi, lui dit Drago en se dégageant d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui envoyant un signe de la main en partant.

Hermione le regarda partir, le cœur léger. Elle avait un rendez-vous! Ce n'était pas son premier rendez-vous. Ni le deuxième, d'ailleurs. Mais bel et bien le troisième. Elle avait considéré le fait qu'elle aille au bal de Noël avec le célèbre Victor Krum comme son premier rendez-vous. Le deuxième était avec Ronald. Oui oui, Ronald Weasley. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans la chambre des secrets, ils avaient entamé une relation. Lors de leur premier rendez-vous, lorsqu'il vint la ramener chez elle, ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser dans la chambre. Ils en étaient…un peu dégoutant. Ils avaient eu l'impression d'embrasser un membre de la famille. Ils s'étaient plutôt regarder et en avait rit. Ils avaient attendus trop longtemps le fait d'être ensemble que maintenant, leur amour avait perdu de pleur éclat et de leur saveur. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlés de ce rendez-vous manqué.

Hermione, en se rendant dans son bureau, repensait justement à ses deux soirées. Elle secoua la tête une fois entré dans son bureau. Elle devait être totalement concentrée dans son travail si elle voulait un résultat parfait. Elle commença ainsi sa journée, une étincelle de joie dans le regard et un peu de baume poser sur son cœur trop longtemps privé de partager l'amour qu'il contenait.


	10. Le rendezvous

Voilà le chapitre 9! désolée pour le retard! ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira et les reviews seront toujours appréciés! ^^

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_Le rendez-vous..._

«Enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt!» Déclara Théo avec un sourire.

Il avait les mains croisées derrière sa tête tandis qu'il était assis dans le bureau de Drago. Drago était assis sur sa chaise et souriait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était tellement envahi de joie qu'il la laissait voir à tout le monde. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il pensait à Hermione… Depuis cinq longues années. Il trouvait les autres fades à comparer d'Hermione, de son regard qui permettait de voir le fond de son âme, de son rire si cristallin qui faisait fondre son cœur. Oui, Hermione l'avait envoûté durant cette fameuse fois dans la salle sur demande. Et c'est un peu grâce à elle s'il était devenu l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu…

_ Où comptes-tu l'amenée? Demanda Théo.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… Je l'amène dîner ça c'est certain, mais par la suite, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire…

Drago se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de son immeuble. L'idée lui vint à ce moment.

_ Je sais ce que je vais faire…

Hermione arriva chez elle le soir même et évidemment, décida de parler à Ginny de la demande de Drago. Elle s'installa donc devant la cheminée qui avait des braises chaudes dans l'âtre et appela Ginny. Le visage de Ginny sortit des braises du feu. Elle était un peu difforme à cause des braises, mais Hermione la connu facilement.

_ Bonjour Hermione. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle toute souriante.

_ Drago…m'a invité à sortir.

Hermione vit Ginny lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Un sourire de presque 40 centimètres…Non elle exagérai quand même.

_ Je suis tellement contente pour toi! N'oublie pas de t'épiler et…

_ Ginny, c'est bien correct, j'ai bien compris les leçons que tu m'as apprises…dit Hermione en soupirant.

_ Ton rendez-vous est quand? Demanda la rousse, excitée comme une puce.

_ Samedi, je suis un peu nerveuse…avoua Hermione.

_C'est bien normal, dit Ginny avec une voix bourrue comme l'aurait fait une mère.

Ginny entendit un toc assez fort et Hermione remarqua que cela n'étais pas chez elle. Ginny sortie la tête du feu et revint.

_ Harry viens d'arriver. Je te laisse! Dit Ginny en sortant la tête du feu, ce qui mit fin à la conversation, sans même attendre une réponse de la part d'Hermione. Les braises redevinrent douces, comme si elles allaient s'éteindre. Hermione sourit. Ginny était comme ça, très intuitive.

La fin de la semaine arriva assez rapidement du côté d'Hermione et Drago. Hermione avait des potions très compliquées à faire qui lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Elle avait même collé la porte de son bureau pour être sur de ne pas être dérangée. Elle avait passé deux jours sans dormir, même. Elle était très consciencieuse dans son travail. Et du côté de Drago, c'était les rencontres avec des gens influents qui ne le lâchaient pas. Les rendez-vous le forçaient à parcourir une partie de l'Europe et de l'Amérique du Nord. Une petite soirée confortable en bonne compagnie serait salutaire pour chacun d'eux.

Hermione commençait à se préparer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait s'habiller. Drago ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis qu'il l'avait invité. Elle devait avouer que ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelle la rendait nerveuse. Voulait-il toujours sortir avec elle se soir? Il ne voudrait peut-être plus sortir avec elle pour cause d'avoir trouvé une femme plus jolie? Beaucoup d'idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres lui passait par la tête durant toute la journée. Il venait la chercher à 18h. Elle avait encore un peu de temps pour se préparer.

Elle décida d'aller prendre un bain. Cela avait toujours le don de la calmer lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Elle fit couler son bain et elle s'installa dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Elle se laissa aller contre la baignoire et ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu. Elle essayait d'imaginer comment serait la soirée. Un dîner dans un restaurant peut-être? Elle aimerait bien que ce soit le cas. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie dans un restaurant.

Elle sortie du bain tranquillement et décida de commencer à se préparer. Elle fit plusieurs sorts que Ginny lui avait enseignés pour que ses cheveux descendent sur son dos comme une belle cascade de boucles aussi douces qu'une plume. Par la suite elle se fit un léger maquillage avec un crayon au khôl noir, du mascara et un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres. Ensuite elle se dirigea, habiller avec sa serviette de bain, vers sa chambre. Elle enleva la serviette et la laissa tomber au sol et s'est nue, qu'elle essaya de trouver une belle robe pour pouvoir sortir. Elle fouilla dans son placard et trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne l'avait jamais mis cette robe, malheureusement. Elle voulait attendre le bon moment. Peut-être que ce soir était le bon? Elle n'hésita pas plus et enfila la robe. Elle se mit devant le miroir de sa chambre et se regarda.

C'était une robe que Ginny lui avait offerte il y a quelques temps déjà. Elle était tellement moulante qu'elle ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Elle avait un décolleter qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et la longueur de sa robe mettait ses jambes tout aussi en valeur que sa poitrine. De couleur rouge, elle mettait encore plus la silhouette d'Hermione en valeur. Elle se tortilla devant le miroir pour voir si tout allait. Une fois satisfaite d'elle-même, elle mit les chaussures à talons aiguilles qui allait avec la robe.

En se regardant dans le miroir, elle trouva son allure assez séduisante, tout en étant classe. Elle s'approcha du miroir et toucha ses cheveux. Elle les trouvait vraiment doux avec ses sorts. Elle décida de se faire les ongles aussi. Elle les avait mis de la même couleur que sa robe. Avec un sort de séchage ils étaient prêts. Elle regarda l'heure et vit que Drago était sur le point d'arriver, s'il allait arriver en avance. Elle sortie avec sa baguette cachée sur le côté de sa cuisse en dessus de sa robe. Elle ne paraissait pas trop, c'était parfait. Elle sortie à l'extérieur de la maison.

Elle s'appuya sur la porte de son appartement et elle attendit. Elle qui n'était pas habituer de porter des chaussures comme celles qu'elles portaient, commençait à avoir mal aux pieds après un certain temps debout. Elle finit par décider de les enlever et de s'asseoir sur les marches. Elle voyait le soleil descendre du ciel et finalement la pénombre arriva. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander si elle s'était fait poser un lapin. Elle décida d'attendre. Il allait sûrement arriver bientôt. Elle se rapprocha de la rambarde. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre dehors.

Drago courrait dans le manoir Malefoy pour se préparer. Il avait été attaqué par les journalistes de différents journaux et de plus sont rendez-vous avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Il avait mis une chemise blanche mal attacher et à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon, avec un pantalon noir et des chaussures noirs en cuirs cirées. Il avait réussi à trouver l'adresse d'Hermione grâce a certains de ses contacts. Il transplanna près de chez elle et couru jusqu'à son appartement. En la voyant sur les marches, endormie, il sourit. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans cette robe rouge. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte qu'elle n'avait pas fermée. «Sûrement pour entrer si je n'arrivais pas.»

Il était tard cela faisait longtemps que la nuit était tombée. Il devait être presque 23 heures. Il alla dans le salon et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il agrandit légèrement le sofa pour qu'il puisse les accueillir et les installa tous les deux. Il la coucha sur son épaule et éreinter, Drago se laissa aller au sommeil.


	11. Le réveil

Voilà le chapitre 10! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Vos commentaires me sont très utiles! Le prochains viendra bientot! Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires! ^^

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_Le réveil..._

Hermione se leva le lendemain, terriblement bien et au chaud. D'habitude le matin elle se levait et trouvait cela triste d'être seule dans son lit le matin. Elle était capable de faire sa propre chaleur, mais…cela n'étais jamais pareille que d'être avec quelqu'un, elle le savait même si elle n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience. Puisqu'elle n'était pas très bien réveiller, elle se rapprocha de la source de chaleur et se blottit contre elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien que ce matin là, depuis au moins des années.

Elle se laissa aller contre la chaleur, un peu comme une enfant. Elle poussa un soupir et essaya de se rendormir doucement. Elle essaya de se placer un peu plus confortablement en mettant sa jambe sur l'oreiller. Elle calla sa tête dans l'oreiller sous sa tête et soupira de bien-être. Elle voulu sentir l'odeur de l'oreiller quand elle senti qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait la même…En fait, elle n'était pas la même du tout. Les yeux fermés, cette odeur lui rappelait fortement une odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Drago se mit à bouger son épaule légèrement engourdie par le fait d'Avoir eu le poids de la tête d'Hermione sur son bras toute la nuit. En effet, il avait installé Hermione d'une certaine façon pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit. Il la sentait bouger légèrement contre lui et lorsqu'il la senti mettre sa jambe sur les siennes, une certaine partie de son anatomie qui était réveillé légèrement se réveilla encore plus au contact de la brune. Il savait que la jupe serré de la robe qu'elle portait toujours devait être remonté à la taille au vu du mouvement qu'elle avait fait. Les idées en ébullitions, la partie de son anatomie communément appeler pénis, se faisait aller à cœur joie dans son boxer en dessous de son pantalon.

Hermione senti son oreiller bouger quelques peu sous sa tête. Elle trouvait déjà cela étrange de sentir l'odeur, qu'elle avait maintenant reconnue, de Drago. Hermione se releva sur un coude et se frotta les yeux. Elle en avait même oubliée qu'elle avait du maquillage et qu'il devait maintenant être étalé partout sur son visage. Sa vue embrouiller par la fatigue, elle commença à s'habituer doucement à la lumière. Elle cligna des yeux et remarqua que Drago la regardait avec son fidèle sourire en coin. «Une minute…DRAGO!» pensa Hermione.

Elle se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair du sofa et regarda Drago, surprise et un peu insulter. Il lui avait quand même posé un lapin la veille et surtout…que faisait-il là?

Drago s'étira de tout son long sur le sofa. Des sofas confortables étaient très rares…et lui en était une de ses merveilles. Il n'avait mal nulle part en se réveillant. Il regarda Hermione et vit que ses pensées se concrétisaient. Il voyait ses jambes totalement nues, son string rouge, sa baguette maintenue contre sa cuisse avec une attache pareille à celle que les ninjas féminins utilisaient dans leurs missions d'infiltrations. Et…sa jupe était effectivement remontée jusqu'à sa taille et elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Ne laissant pas paraître son assez grand problème dans son pantalon, décida de la titiller avec un sourire aguicheur.

_ Tu sais, j'adore tes jambes, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu descendes un peu ta jupe… quoi que pour moi cela ne me dérange pas…

Hermione redescendit sa jupe prestement en rougissant. Elle était vraiment nulle ce matin pour ne se rendre compte de rien. Elle se ficha devant lui après avoir prise sa baguette dans sa main et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en la faisant remonter sans le vouloir.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi? Et comment tu es entré chez moi par la même occasion?

Il s'assied sur le sofa et la regarda. Il s'adossa et mit ses bras sur le dessus du divan. Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit doucement.

_ Je suis arrivé très tard hier soir. De fil en aiguille, toutes les choses que je devais faire ont prises plus de temps que prévu et cela m'a beaucoup retardé. Je suis arrivé et je t'ai trouvé assoupie sur les marches. Je t'ai ramené à l'intérieur, tu n'avais pas fermé la porte. Je t'ai ramené à l'intérieur et je me suis endormie avec toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione eu envie de se taper le front contre sa paume de main. C'était bien elle de ne pas fermer la porte tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle était vraiment nulle depuis qu'elle le côtoyait. Hermione soupira et posa une main sur sa hanche. Elle le regarda par la suite.

_ Veux-tu du café? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était neuf heures du matin.

_ J'en prendrai un en ta compagnie avec plaisir, dit-il en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et il la suivi. Il la regarda faire et elle posa une question. Elle n'aimait pas les silences donc elle essayait de faire la conversation.

_ Comment c'est passer ta semaine?

_ Très chargée répondit-il. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Entre les réunions en Amérique et la paperasse au bureau, je n'avais pas de quoi m'ennuyer. Et toi?

_ Beaucoup de potions complexes à faire. J'ai passé des nuits blanches pour pouvoir les finir, répondit-elle.

Elle commença par mettre une rasade de café dans chaque tasse.

_ Crème? Sucre? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Deux crèmes et pas de sucre s'il te plaît.

Elle mit la crème comme il le voulait dans son café et elle mit la même chose dans son café sauf avec du sucre. Le goût amer du café lui donnait la migraine. En le rendant sucré, il passait très bien dans sa gorge et ne lui donnait aucun maux de tête. Elle prit les deux tasse, une dans chaque main, tout en se dirigeant vers la table. Elle déposa la tasse de Drago qui était très pleine devant Drago et malheureusement, une partie du liquide brûlant sortie de la tasse et entra en contact avec la main de la brune. Elle finit de déposer la tasse et lâcha un petit aïe à la fin. Elle voulut prendre sa main dans la sienne dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter la brûlure.

Drago, tout doucement, prit sa main dans la sienne et souffla dessus. Il la regarda dans les yeux et pris le doigt le plus touché dans sa bouche. Hermione tressaillit au contact. Il caressa le doigt avec sa langue et Hermione se sentit fondre. Le regarder lécher son doigt rendait la situation tellement provocante…

Après avoir enlevé la douleur consciencieusement en léchant son doigt, il le retira de la bouche et regarda Hermione avec un sourire en coin avec une lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

_ Tout va bien maintenant?

_ Ou, oui déclara Hermione, toujours sous le choc.

Drago se retint de rire et pris un gorger du liquide chaud en espérant calmer ses ardeurs.


	12. La chicane

Voilà la chicane entre Drago et Hermione! Certains voulaient qu'Hermione se révolte quelques peu...Et bien voilà! Bonne lecture! LEs chapitre viendront moins souvent, pour la première fois...je me suis trouver un emploi! A presque 21 je sais que ce n'Est pas très brillant, mais persosonne ne me laissait ma chance... Bref,

Bonne lecture!

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_La chicane..._

« Je ne comprends pas» Dit Hermione.

Drago la regarda, surprise. Drago la regarda et la vit les sourcils froncés. Il savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle commençait à être en colère. Il reposa la tasse qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tu me pose un lapin et tu ne m'avertie même pas! Même pas un patronus ou un hibou, rien! Dit-elle en élevant la voix.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne t'ai rien envoyé pour te prévenir que j'allais être en retard, dit Drago qui démontrait de la fatigue.

_ Sa ne prends que deux minutes! Tu devais avoir le temps! Dit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas être en colère. Cela ne servait plus à rien, le passé était le passé. C'était une leçon qu'elle avait apprise avec la guerre. Elle avait eu de la difficulté à s'en remettre. Avoir vue tous ces morts l'avait troublés plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Masi cette colère venait-il du fait que c'était son premier rendez-vous? Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle se serait sûrement mise à pleurer, mais pas Hermione Granger.

Drago commençait à sentir la colère monter trop vite en lui. Ses yeux gris aciers devinrent gris-noirs. Il lui avait déjà tout expliqué, alors pourquoi prenait-elle la mouche comme cela? Des situations comme celle-ci, Drago n'en vivait que très rarement et elles le mettaient toujours dans des états presque démoniaques. Drago se leva et se mit devant Hermione et lui cria presque au visage.

_ Je n'y ai pas pensé! Voilà tout!

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et Drago sentit sa colère rester au même niveau. Il la trouvait belle quand elle était en colère… Il ne put retenir sa pulsion et d'un mouvement rapide, prit la taille d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui d'un coup. Il se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres durement contre celle de la brune.

Hermione toujours en colère, essaya de faire paraître tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant son attente. La peur d'être rejeter, l'angoisse, l'envie d'être plus près de lui et tout le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Elle agrippa ses cheveux avec ses deux mains et les serra dans ses poings. Drago, sa douleur ravivant encore plus son audace, souleva Hermione par les cuisses et par réflexe, Hermione les resserra autour de la taille de Drago. Drago avança et accota Hermine contre le mur plus que fermement. Hermione, sentant à douleur vive la traverser, mordit la lèvre de Drago. Ce dernier gémit de douleur en sentant le sang couler de sa bouche. Il appuya sa bouche encore plus fermement contre la sienne. Il laissa ses mains courir rageusement sur les cuisses découvertes pour aller toucher ses fesses où il se laissa aller et lui donna une claque retentissante.

Hermione gémit de douleur dans la bouche de Drago. Elle tira ses cheveux pour qu'il ressente de la douleur lui aussi. Les fesses de la brune commençaient à rougir dû à la claque. Elle le griffa aussi de toute part, pour que lui aussi est une marque de la sauvagerie de l'étreinte qu'ils étaient en train de partager.

Drago eut envi de laisser un grognement animal sortir de sa gorge au contact des griffes de l'ancienne lionne. Il ne se fit pas prié pour laisser le grognement sortir de sa gorge. Il prit Hermione par les cuisses et la souleva, tout en continuant de l'embrasser farouchement, pour aller la mettre dans la chambre. En arrivant, il la jeta sur le lit et il se coucha sur elle sans délicatesse. Il remonta la robe jusqu'à la taille et lui arracha son string. Il commença à poser la main sur son pubis quand Hermione repris ses esprits.

_ Dra…Drago…Arrête s'il te plaît…

Hermione commençait à avoir peur.

Drago, en l'entendant parler, se mit à se raidir. Qu'était-il en train de lui faire? Il se coucha sur le côté, quelques peu honteux.

_ Je crois qu'on c'est un peu laisser emballer par la situation, dit Drago.

Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, tout comme Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine.

_ Oui, je le crois aussi, dit Hermione. Pourrais-tu sortir de la chambre, le temps que je mette quelque chose de mieux? Dit Hermione avec les joues roses de gênes.

_ Oui oui, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans le salon. Il s'assied sur le sofa et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Tout en fermant les yeux, il toucha une des marques d'ongles d'Hermione sur sa peau. Il en frissonna.

Hermione était toujours étendue sur le lit. Elle avait un peu peur de la tournure des évènements. Était-il toujours comme cela avec les femmes? Si oui elle ne voulait rien savoir d'une relation avec lui. Elle soupira. Il attendait quand même dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle alla vers son armoire en enlevant sa robe. Elle la jeta dans le panier de linge salle et elle prit dans son armoire un petit short qu'elle enfila avec un débardeur bleu. Elle se regarda dans le miroir sur pied et se trouva assez jolie pour sortir. Elle refit un bain de toilette dans sa coiffure et sortit de la chambre. Elle trouva Drago assit sur le sofa, la tête vers l'arrière et les yeux fermer. Elle le trouvait beau dans cette position, abandonné comme il l'était. Elle s'assied sur le sofa et cette action réveilla Drago qui la regarda.

_ Pour ce qui s'est passé…. Je suis désolé. Je regrette un peu ce que j'ai fait. Nous devrions prendre le temps de nous connaître avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tous, on ne se connait pas vraiment… Dit Drago.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Commençons par avoir de vraie sortie avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Drago lui sourit doucement. Elle n'était peut-être pas fâchée contre lui, mais elle essayait de faire en sorte que cet évènement ne l'empêche pas de connaître Drago.


	13. La soirée

_Voilà le chapitre tant attendu! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout cela! Mais je n'ai plus une minute a moi, et puisque je voulait vous faire plaisir avec un gros chapitre... 4141 mots! Tout pour vous! J'avoue que j'ai eu de la fifficulter a l'écrire avec tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vous laisser comme sa. Donc je vous annonce qu'il y aura un épisode comique publier dans peu de temps! Je suis déja à l'écriture! Ne perdez pas espoir! Et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre de tout mon coeur, parce que moi je vous aimes, chacun d'entre vous, pour me donner la force de continuer d'écrire! Merci a vous!_

**_Sasuyu_**

* * *

**_La soirée_**

«Quelque chose pour toi!» Dis la personne en entrant sans frapper.

Hermione travaillait sans relâche. Les commandes de potions fusaient de partout et cela ne se tarissait pas au fil des jours. Elle travaillait comme une folle pour réussir à arriver dans les délais requis. Elle pouvait faire jusqu'à trois potions en même temps pour essayer de gagner du temps. Elle n'était pas Hermione Granger pour rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Théo? Demanda Hermione, toujours très concentrée dans ses potions.

_ Drago m'a demandé de t'apporter cela, dit Théo en mettant l'enveloppe sur le bureau couvert de divers ingrédients.

_ Merci de faire le colporteur, Théo, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Théo éclata de rire. Lorsqu'Hermione était concentrée dans quelque chose, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié! Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé et lui demandait par cette dernière phrase de s'en aller. Elle était vraiment tout un phénomène comme fille! Il sortit de la salle en riant.

Hermione sourit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange dans son travail. Elle aimait bien la tranquillité dans ces moments-là, elle savait que tout serait parfait. Par contre… savoir ce que Théo lui avait apporté l'intriguait beaucoup, puisqu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Une fois toutes ses potions prêtes pour mijoter trente minutes, elle se retourna vers son bureau pour voir une feuille de papier plié sur son bureau. Elle prit la feuille et la déplia.

_Je sais que ces temps-ci avec tout ce que nous avons faire on ne peut ne pas se voir. Mais je me suis dit qu'un petit dîner en bonne compagnie, qui j'espère sera la mienne. Si tu veux bien de ma compagnie, je t'invite à venir dîner avec moi ce soir. Théo s'occupera de tes potions et il le fera avec le plus grand soin. Je viendrai te chercher vers 19h. Réponds-moi vite._

_Avec tendresse,_

_Drago._

Hermione sourit. C'était très gentil de sa part de l'inviter à dîner. Et si Théo allait s'occuper de ses potions durant ce temps… Elle envoya son Patronus, en forme de loutre, à Drago pour confirmer qu'elle acceptait sa demande. Elle retourna à ses potions qu'elle espérait finir au plus vite pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Il n'était vraiment pas le même que celui qui s'évertuait à la rabaisser à Poudlard. La fouine bondissante comme se plaisaient à l'appeler Ron et Harry. Que de beaux moments elle avait vécus avec eux. Les fous rires, les crises et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, resteraient à jamais graver en elle. Elle se devait de l'avouer, ils lui manquaient. Avec leurs métiers il était difficile de trouver du temps pour se voir. Elle essaierait d'en parler avec Ginny pour pouvoir organiser quelque chose pour faire une rencontre. Elle espérait que lorsque le moment serait venu de faire cette rencontre, elle pourrait peut-être présenter Drago comme étant sa fréquentation…ou même plus. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Elle le trouvait très certainement beau, et l'attirait, mais… une relation marcherait-elle entre eux? Elle avait pu remarquer avec cette altercation qu'ils avaient plutôt des caractères de feux. Elle ne savait pas où cela la mènerait, mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'est-à-dire faire connaissance avec Drago et au moins essayer quelque chose avec lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre majeure. Quelques fois, Théo venait la taquiner sur le mot qu'il lui avait envoyé, il faisait souvent le hibou entre lui et elle ces derniers temps.

Théo remonta à son poste près du bureau de Drago lorsqu'Hermione finit de travailler, il fallait qu'elle se prépare quand même un minimum avant que le blond ne vienne la chercher. Une fois arrivée dans le portique de l'établissement, elle vit Drago en discussion avec un client. Quand il la vit, il lui fit un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil pour retourner à la conversation qu'il avait avec un client avait l'air de venir de l'Italie.

Elle sourit et se dit que le jeune homme était vraiment charmant avec toutes les petites attentions dont il la couvrait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle trouvait vraiment cela touchant. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de transplanner dans son appartement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Elle sentait les différents ingrédients qu'elle avait utilisés pour faire ses potions. Elle se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle était en verre, avec des poignés en métal à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur pour entrer et sortir. Elle était en verre non givré, qui faisait en sorte que lorsqu'Hermione choisit de prendre sa douche avec de l'eau chaude pour se détendre, la vapeur qui sortait de la pomme de douche remplit la cabine de vapeur. On pouvait voir le corps d'Hermione à travers le verre. Elle laissa l'eau couleur sur son corps comme un anesthésiant qu'il aurait parcourût ses veines. Elle se détendit presque automatiquement. Elle laissa l'eau couleur sur son visage un moment avant de commencer à se laver les cheveux. Une fois cela fait elle se lava le corps et sortit de la douche. Elle se sécha avec une serviette et pour ses cheveux elle utilisa sa baguette. Cela avait des avantages d'être une sorcière.

Elle se dirigea nue vers sa chambre et décida de mettre une petite robe bleue légère qui allait magnifiquement avec le grain de sa peau selon les dires de Ginny. Elle laissa ses cheveux onduler légèrement en mettant un produit moldu dans ses cheveux. Le côté moldu avait ses avantages, puisqu'elle faisait certaines choses que la magie ne pouvait pas. Elle se mit une touche de mascara sur les cils et le tour était joué. Elle sortit de la salle de bain fière d'elle.

Avec ce qui était arrivé la première fois, elle ne voulait pas se faire poser un lapin, et surtout pas une deuxième fois! Elle resta assise sur le sofa et se dit qu'elle allait l'attendre à l'intérieur cette fois-ci. Elle avait passé un certain temps à avoir mal aux fesses après avoir attendu aussi longtemps dehors. Elle s'assied sur le sofa et alluma la télévision. Elle aimait beaucoup celle-ci puisque cela lui permettait de regarder ses émissions moldues préférées sans avoir à aller dans le monde moldu. Elle regardait les nouvelles du jour dans le moldu quand elle entendit la sonnette de son entrée retentir.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et elle y trouva Drago, souriant de son fidèle sourire en coin.

_Tu es ravissante ce soir, déclara Drago en l'invitant à quitter son appartement.

Elle sourit et mit des ballerines bleues pour s'accorder avec le bleu de sa robe. Elle vit qu'il lui tendit son bras tandis qu'elle barrait la porte son appartement d'un coup de baguette.

_Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ce soir? Demanda Hermione.

_Chez moi, dit Drago avec son éternel sourire.

Hermione resta surprise. Déjà? Par contre, elle savait qu'il avait un appartement pour l'avoir lu dans les journaux. Donc, l'amenait-il au manoir ou à son appartement? Elle ne savait pas. Dans tous les cas, elle allait avoir la surprise de voir où il habitait. Une fois prêt à transplanner, Drago lui tient la main plus fortement sur son bras et elle comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle s'agrippa à son bras et elle se sentit aspirer dans le tourbillon typique de transplannage. Une fois de retour sur terre elle se sentit tanguer légèrement deux secondes et elle se reprit.

Elle se trouva devant un immeuble très charmant. Il y avait des fleurs devant l'immeuble, le tout assez richement décoré. Elle le regarda et il lui sourit doucement. Elle trouvait cela très beau, sans trop en mettre plein la vue pour les autres qui passerait devant l'immeuble. Il l'amena à l'intérieur et il la fit monter à son appartement. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sombre. Le numéro inscrit sur la porte indiquait que c'était le quatrième appartement de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte qui avait débarré d'un simple sort informulé. Hermione resta surprise de la simplicité de l'appartement. Bien sûr, il était de style d'homme, mais elle trouvait cela charmant. L'appartement était de couleur blanc, rouge et noir. Les murs avaient été peints en blancs, les tables à café et le sofa étaient noirs, le sofa de couleur noir était en cuir. Des petits objets de décoration comme un cendrier, un vase ou de toiles avaient des teintes de rouge ou ils étaient rouges.

_Voilà mon chez-moi, déclara Drago.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

_Très à la mode ces couleurs et ce style. Vraiment, toujours aussi à l'affut des tendances.

Elle remarqua au fond du salon, en lui tournant le dos, un bar avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools autant moldus que sorciers. Elle s'en approcha et se mit à lire les étiquettes. Drago s'approcha d'elle tout en lorgnant ses fesses rebondies.

_ Tu aimes les moldus maintenant, je trouve cela vraiment bien.

Drago lui sourit presque timidement.

_ Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Il lui prit doucement la main et l'amena dans l'appartement. Il y avait une chambre décorée un peu comme le salon, mais à la place d'être la couleur rouge, c'était une couleur profonde, un vert profond, comme la maison…

_ Serpentard, dis Hermione en souriant en coin.

Drago le lui rendit très bien.

_ Si tu veux bien arrêter de scruter mon appartement, je te suggère de passer à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose, lui dit Drago en tendant sa main vers elle.

Hermione lui sourit timidement et prit sa main délicatement tandis qu'il l'amenait vers la cuisine. Il la fit asseoir près du comptoir et la laissa regarder tout autour d'elle. Une belle cuisine où les électroménagers étaient en acier inoxydable moldu. Il avait de l'argent et savait en user pour le démontrer.

_ Je pensais peut-être faire des pâtes. Je sais que tu aimes bien ces repas, alors… Que penses-tu de tortellinis fourrés aux trois fromages nappés d'une sauce rosée?

Il s'était tourné vers le placard où il rangeait ses pâtes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie son sourire et son envie de rire. Il ne riait pas d'elle, mais sûrement du visage qu'elle devait sûrement faire en ce moment dans son dos. Il avait demandé à Ginny, dans la confidentialité, de lui dire son repas préféré pour le faire ce soir.

Hermione en avait le souffle coupé. Il savait vraiment que c'était son plat préféré? Non, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, en se rappelant les conversations avec lui. C'était peut-être une coïncidence… Naïvement, elle en arriva à cette conclusion. Elle essaya de se reconstituer un visage normal suite à cette révélation de la part du jeune homme.

_ Et bien, je dois dire que tu as de la chance! C'est justement mon plat préféré, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Son coude quant à lui était appuyé sur la surface de marbre du comptoir.

Drago se retourna en ayant l'air perplexe.

_ Ah bon, et bien, je crois que ce soir ce sera une bonne soirée si la chance me sourit comme cela, dit Drago avec un clin d'œil qui fit rosirent les joues de l'ancienne lionne.

Il commença à préparer l'eau pour les pâtes dans une casserole et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire la sauce. Hermione le trouvait très calculateur. Faire la cuisine était un peu comme faire des potions. Cela devait être pour sa qu'il se concentrait autant dans sa tâche. Elle le trouvait beau avec cette légèrement mèche qui lui arrivait devant les yeux, mais qu'il ne remettait pas en arrière. Elle lui trouvait un petit côté charmeur en le voyant aussi attentionné.

Drago sentait son regard qui parcourait son corps. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela, mais cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Avait-il bien fait de s'habiller de cette façon? Et ses cheveux? Étaient-ils toujours correctement coiffés? En voyant la mèche devant ses yeux, il dut en arriver à la conclusion que non.

Il continuait de faire le dîner quand il releva la tête de la cuisinière il décida de servir un breuvage à la charmante compagnie qui l'attendait sans rien dire.

_ Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? J'ai quelques choix.

_ Si tu as du jus de citrouille, je t'en prendrais volontiers un verre s'il te plait, répondit Hermione.

Il alla dans une armoire et lui servit son verre de jus de citrouille.

_ Et voilà ma belle. Je retourne à mes fourneaux, dit il en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Il réussit à faire cuire les pâtes sans qu'elle ne le soit trop et qu'elles deviennent toutes molles. Bien sûr il aurait pu tout faire cela d'un coup de baguette, mais pour démontrer à Hermione qu'il était papable de faire quelque chose sans sa baguette, il avait voulu le faire à la façon mordue. De plus, tout le monde sait que la magie donne un goût bizarre aux aliments si on fait un repas avec elle.

Il servit une portion à chacun dans une assiette au fond creux très stylisée, déjà chaude qu'il avait mise dans le four pour que le tout reste chaud. L'assiette était en porcelaine de forme ronde. Avec les pâtes et la sauce dans le creux que formait l'assiette et la petite touche de persil frai qu'il avait pris la peine d'émincer et de mettre sur le dessus de la nourriture l'avaient fait sourire. Il voulait vraiment que tous soient parfaits.

Il prit les assiettes et les déposa sur la table où d'un coup de baguette il avait fait une superbe table avec des napperons noirs et des chandelles rouges. Une fois son repas déposer, il tira la chaise d'Hermione et d'un geste l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle lui sourit et elle s'assied comme si elle était dans un restaurant chic. C'était un peu le cas finalement, quand elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à tout l'appartement.

_ Et bien, bon appétit, déclara Drago en souriant.

_ À toi aussi Drago, dit Hermione en piquant sa fourchette dans une nouille.

Elle la porta à sa bouche et pour Drago, rien ne lui semblait plus sensuel et excitant que lorsqu'elle porta cet ustensile à sa bouche rose qu'il imaginait chaude et douce. Ses lèvres roses l'appelaient autant qu'un fruit mûr qu'il avait envie déguster avec lenteur et passion.

Hermione laissa la nouille sur sa langue et elle se sentit au paradis. La texture des pâtes, le goût du fromage avec le mélange de la sauce la firent frémir de plaisir. Ce repas était vraiment son préféré parmi tous les autres. Elle se retenait avec peine de gémir tellement c'était une sensation extatique.

Quant à Drago, il goutait les pâtes et les trouvait excellentes, mais voir le visage d'Hermione à chaque bouchée, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle passait sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres pour récolter un peu de sauce…c'était vraiment sensuel. La voir aussi abandonnée lui des sueurs. Il sentait son pantalon se resserrer quand… elle fermait les yeux. Il avait arrêté de penser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait ÇA….Non? À voir la légère teinte rosée colorer adorablement ses joues, il n'avait pas halluciné. Elle venait vraiment de gémir comme si elle allait jouir. Il eut de la difficulté à cacher son érection. Par erreur il eut l'idée de regarder sa poitrine et voir sa respiration si haletée en mangeant n'aida absolument pas son état. Il voulait sauter par-dessus la table et la prendre contre le mur, fort, la faire crier plus que ce maudit plat de pâtes pourrait le faire.

Hermione était vraiment gêné. La nouille qu'elle avait mise sur sa langue avait été tellement gouteuse, le fromage y avait été plus coulant, qu'elle n'avait pu retenir son gémissement. Elle avait presque fini son assiette alors que lui avait terminé. Elle profitait véritablement de chaque bouchée. Elle voyait le regard de Drago noir comme l'ébène de désir, ce qui fit rougir ses joues.

Elle croqua dans la dernière nouille et ferma les yeux pour la savourer pleinement. Elle avait mis le reste de la sauce délicieuse de Drago et, trop concentrée pour s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mis de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche. Drago regardait la jeune femme manger et il se dit qu'il la ferait manger avec lui seul, parce que sa façon de manger était bien trop érotique pour que d'autres puissent la regarder comme lui avait eu le loisir de le faire. La petite tache de sauce l'appelait. Il voulait aller la lécher à même les lèvres d'Hermione pour savourer les saveurs que dégagerait sa bouche rose et charnue.

Hermione regarda Drago et rougit légèrement devant son regard scrutateur. Elle le vit se lever et d'approcher d'elle et elle rougit quelques peu en regardant l'érection saillante sous le pantalon que portait Drago, qui avançait comme un prédateur sauterait sur sa proie. Une fois près d'elle, il lui prit son menton entre deux doigts et il la releva vers lui. Elle le regarda et quand elle vit qu'il abaissait son visage, elle trembla légèrement de peur et de plaisir mélanger. Elle le vit dévier très légèrement sa bouche de la sienne et elle le sentit lécher le coin de ses lèvres doucement. Il laissa même sa langue dériver légèrement vers ses lèvres qu'il lécha doucement. Il arrêta. Ce n'était pas comme sa qu'il voyait leur ''premier baiser''. Ils avaient eu plusieurs baisers, mais il voulait vraiment que leur vrai soit le plus beau et le plus doux.

_ Tu avais de la sauce… dit Drago en te relevant. Il avait vraiment de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Tout ce qu'elle faisait le rendait fou. Ses petits sourires, sa façon de lui parler doucement, la manière dont son regard chocolaté se fondait dans le sien, sa façon de remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille… Vraiment tout d'elle le rendait fou, surtout la façon dont elle avait de balancer ses hanches quand elle marchait.

Drago ramassa les assiettes et d'un coup de baguette fit le tout se laver, pour ensuite se retourner vers Hermione.

_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi te proposer comme dessert, j'ai des choco-grenouille, mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir.

_ Les choco-grenouilles seront parfaites, dit Hermione. Je t'en prendrais une volontiers.

Drago sortit le saladier de l'armoire qu'il gardait et le tendit vers Hermione qui en prit une. Drago s'assied avec un chocolat dans sa main et la croqua, tout en regardant Hermione manger la sienne. Ce dessert n'avait rien de très passionnant. Hermione voyait que Drago pouvait avoir envie d'elle, juste en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau et il était très gentil avec elle. Avec ses petites attentions et ses mots doux, et surtout avec se dîner qu'il venait de lui préparé…il l'avait atteinte en plein cœur et ses barrières de glace fondaient à vu d'œil. Elle finit son chocolat et l'air devint tendu quelque peu. Ils ne se regardaient plus vraiment puisque le malaise était grandissant. Elle finit par se lever et lissa les plis de ses vêtements. Elle se mit à rougir et elle regarda les yeux de Drago, gris comme l'acier.

_ Bon et bien…Je crois que je vais te laisser. Ce souper était tout simplement merveilleux. Et le repas…je n'ai pas de mots pour dire comment cela m'a fait plaisir. Elle croisa les mains devant elle de gêne, ce que le blond trouva extrêmement joli chez elle. Son petit minois rouge le faisait fondre.

_ Et bien, dit-il en se levant, cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce que j'ai préparé pour toi, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, dit-il en souriant. Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner chez toi, cela ne me cause aucun problème, ajouta l'ancien serpentard.

_ Tu es déjà chez toi, ne te déranges pas pour cela, dit-elle en s'empourprant davantage.

_J'insiste, dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

_D'accord, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Drago sourit. Peut-être que cela allait finir comme dans les films d'amour? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il lui présenta son bras et elle le prit doucement. En le sentant se raidir, elle serra sont bras plus fortement contre elle avant de ce faire aspirer par le tourbillon du transplannage. Une fois arrivée sur la terre ferme près de son appartement, elle se sentit tanguer sur ses pieds, mais elle se sentit rattraper doucement par la main de Drago sur sa hanche, tandis qu'il tenait toujours son bras avec le sien. Il lui fit un petit sourire et toujours bras dessus bras dessous, la guida vers son appartement. Bien évidemment, Drago avait adoré sa soirée, il aurait voulu que la soirée dure plus longtemps, mais il ne fallait pas abusé des bonnes choses. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue, mais ils arrivèrent près de l'appartement d'Hermione. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent devant la fameuse porte. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle qui était une romantique dans l'âme, presque fleur bleue, espérait que cela se passe comme dans les films d'amour moldus. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

_ Eh bien, voilà, nous y sommes… Déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

_Oui… déclara Drago en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa si bonne compagnie.

_ Eh bien, merci encore pour la soirée, sa a vraiment été merveilleux, dit-elle en rougissant davantage.

_ Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, Hermione.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Drago lui, tourna la tête au même moment. Leurs fronts entrèrent en contact assez violemment.

_Aouch!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Drago la trouva plus belle que jamais dans riant. Ses petites joues devenaient toutes roses de plaisir et ses yeux pétillaient de milles éclats en le regardant. Pris d'une pulsion envers la jeune femme, Drago prit son visage dans ses mains et l'approcha doucement du sien en fermant les yeux. Hermione, d'abord surprise, le regarda s'approcher de son visage en rougissant fortement. Une tomate aurait été jalouse de sa couleur te4llement elle était rouge. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa guider par le jeune homme. Il approcha sa tête de la sienne et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celle4s de la brune. Elle en eut d'abord le souffle coupé. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout aux baisers échangé auparavant. Le baiser était vraiment doux, comme une caresse. Hermione passa ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme lui faisant face et les laissa vagabonder à leur guise une fois qu'ils furent ensevelit dans la chevelure soyeuse d'un blond platiné.

Drago, quant à lui, ne restait pas en reste. Il avait laissé une main sur le visage de la belle tandis que sa main descendait vers le bas en caressant son cou, son épaule son bras, sa main pour finalement aller se loger sur la hanche de la brune. Il la serra contre lui en décidant de passé sa langue sur les lèvres sucré dû au chocolat de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa docilement faire et ouvrit la bouche doucement pour laisser pénétrer le muscle humide dans sa bouche. Il commença à caresser la langue de la belle avec la sienne tout en la serrant plus fort contre lui, tellement les émotions était puissantes en cet instant.

Ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre, en ne pensant qu'au moment présent. L'instant était beau, magique presque, avec cette superbe soirée et les moments tout aussi superbes qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ses dernières semaines. D'accord ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, mais jamais ils n'auraient laissé tomber. Non jamais, ils n'auraient laissé tomber, depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la salle sur demande il y a quelques années, où ils avaient appris à se connaître vraiment et non seulement par ce qui les définissait dans la société de ce temps-là, ce qui veut dire par le sang que chacun portait. Ils avaient appris que derrière une carapace de froideur ou que toujours avoir un sourire aux lèvres, ne définissait pas qui ils sont, mais vraiment ce qu'il y a fond du cœur, ce qui disait qu'ils étaient humains, et que tout le monde a le droit au bonheur, peu importe sa nationalité, son sang, sa couleur de peau et ses croyances. Un cœur reste un cœur, et chacun a le droit d'éprouver de l'amour, de ressentir ce sentiment qui mène finalement, à être heureux avec la personne que l'on aime plus que tout au monde. L'amour est le sentiment le plus beau du monde, si on sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Alors, aimez inconditionnellement, sans jamais regarder en arrière, et profitez de la vie.

* * *

_Ce que j'ai écrit dans cette fanfiction représente un peu ce que j'ai vécu moi même avec mon amoureux... C'est un peu de moi et lui dans ce texte. Et la fin est directement ce que je pense. Les commentaires sont toujours apprécies, comme à l'habitude! Merci à vous tous!_


	14. La fin

Voilà le fameux chapitre! C'est le dernier malheureusement... je préviens: CE N'EST PAS DANS LA RÉALITÉ DE LA FANFICTION! C'EST UN DÉLIRE DE MA PART! Cela fait longtemps que l'idée de finir la fanfiction comme cela me trotte dans la tête...

J'apprécie vraiment tous ceux qui m'ont suivie! Vous avez été super et vos commentaires m'ont toujours fait plaisir. Je remercie surtout Gothmary, merci pour tes beaux commentaires^^

Donc voilà, c'est la fin... Donnez moi une dernière fois vos commentaires pour cette fanfiction, et ayez du plaisir en la lisant!

Enjoy!

**_Sasuyu_**

* * *

**_La fin..._**

_DRAGO! Cria Hermione, sa patience étant à bout en même temps d'être stressé et presque complètement paniquer.

Drago, quant à lui, courrait partout dans la maison pour trouver ce foutu sac dont sa femme avait besoin à cette heure pressante. Ils avaient préparé un sac pour lorsqu'il serait le temps de partir. Il y avait bien sur tous ce dont ils auraient besoin dedans. Il y avait des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, des robes… Et Hermione avait pris la manie de le changer de place et de le mettre n'importe où depuis quelques semaines. Un jour, il l'avait trouvé en dessous de la table, que pouvait faire ce foutu sac en dehors de la chambre? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait beau regarder dans tous les recoins de la maison, il ne réussissait pas à trouver CE PUTAIN DE SAC!

_DRAGOOOO! Cria une fois de plus Hermione. SA PRESSE PAS MAL RENDUE LÀ!

_J'ESSAYE DE LE TROUVER CHÉRIE! Cria Drago pour lui répondre.

Il était au sous-sol tandis qu'Hermione était dans leur chambre au deuxième étage. Eh oui! En plus d'être marié, notre petit couple heureux ensemble depuis bientôt 5 ans habitait ensemble! Rien d'anormal dans leur cas, surtout sachant que Drago avait offert cette magnifique maison à sa chère et tendre pour leurs fiançailles. Il ne voulait plus la quitter, sachant qu'il était marié. Bien sûr avec son petit (GROS) côté jaloux, il pouvait avoir un œil sur elle. Il y avait même deux chambres de plus, aux cas s'il déciderait d'avoir des enfants ensemble.

Drago se mit à chercher encore plus vivement, en entendant les cris désespérés de sa femme venant de leur chambre.

_ JE L'AI TROUVÉ! Cria Drago.

Il venait de trouver le fameux sac, qui ressemblait à un sac de sport d'un rose très bonbon. Eh oui, Hermione avait décidé il y a quelques mois que sa couleur préférée n'était plus le rouge bourgogne comme la couleur des Gryffondor. Non, madame avait maintenant pris cette couleur qui donnait la nausée a Drago en admiration, donc beaucoup d'objets dans la maison étaient de cette couleur, même si cela ne faisait pas dans le décor de leur maison somptueuse. Une pièce blanche, noir et un beau rouge sang avec une peinture énorme sur le mur de cette horrible couleur rose? Non Drago ne pouvait pas le supporter. Par contre, s'il faisait sentir ses idées à sa magnifique femme pleine d'entrain, il aurait eu le droit à un sermon dont il se serait souvenu toute sa vie. Par contre…lorsqu'il accédait à ses demandes, il avait droit à une des meilleures parties de jambe en l'air de sa vie, où Hermione faisait tout ce qui lui procurait du plaisir pour démontrer combien elle l'appréciait. Ça, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il se disait à la fin, un objet rose de plus ou une merveilleuse partie de jambe en l'air? Ce n'est pas bien difficile de savoir qu'il avait pris la partie de jambe en l'air, sachant de quelle nature il était en plus de savoir qu'il était un garçon, et tout le monde sait qu'ils ne pensent qu'avec ce qu'ils ont en dessous de la ceinture.

_DRAGO! SI TU NE TE DÉPÊCHES PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE JURE QUE TES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE, TU NE LES AURAS PLUS, CROIS MOI SUR PAROLE!

Drago sortit de ses pensées érotiques et agrippa le sac tandis qu'ils entendaient un coup de klaxon assez violent retentir de dehors. Il se demandait qui sa femme avait appelé pour les amener là-bas. Il entendit un cri déchirant venant de cette dernière et il se dépêcha de monter à la chambre et d'essayer d'habiller Hermione tandis qu'elle se tortillait, ne voulant pas mettre son manteau ni ses bottes, accusant la douleur.

_Transporte moi jusqu'en bas s'il te plait, mes jambes ne me portent plus, dit Hermione en ayant les cheveux coller sur son visage et de la transpiration partout sur elle. Elle avait enfin une petite pause, ENFIN!

_ Quoi? Tu veux que… répondît Drago.

_ TOUT DE SUITE! Dis Hermione en entrant ses ongles dans le bras de son mari. Et voilà, cela recommençait.

_ Tout de suite chérie!

Drago, qui avait des muscles, se dépêcha de prendre sa femme dans la position où il l'avait fait entrer dans la maison une fois leur mariage fini, soit : un bras dans le dos et un autre sous ses genoux. Il avait dans la bouche une des sangles du sac, tandis qu'Hermione enterait maintenant ses ongles dans la peau quelque peu gracile de son cou. Il se retint de crier de douleur comme la fois d'avant, mais il serra les dents dans la sangle et se dépêcha d'aller dehors quand il entendit un nouveau coup de klaxon, ce coup si rageur du chauffeur qui les attendait. Après avoir manqué d'échapper sa femme due à son poids et de glisser dans les marches a causes de ses bas sur le bois, il se rendit finalement au portique, convainquit sa femme de mettre une paire de bottes. Il était quand même en hiver. Il déposa le sac par terre et il passa un manteau et des bottes et sans même l'attacher, soutint sa femme avant de l'amener à la voiture, tout en voyant Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley dans la voiture. Il y assied sa femme et elle cria dans l'habitacle :

_ LE SAC!

Drago, commençant à être épuisé, retourna dans la maison, essoufflé comme jamais et pris le sac avant de barré la porte de leur maison d'un coup de baguette et d'entré dans la voiture tandis qu'Harry Potter conduisait à une vitesse folle pour arriver à destination.

_Alors, Hermione, est-ce que tu respires comme on te l'a appris? Demande Ginny en se retournant vers l'arrière.

_ NON MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI L'ESPÈCE D'INCOMPÉTENTE?! Dit Hermione.

Ginny se sentit blessé, mais elle ne devait pas s'en faire, elle avait été bien pire avec Harry à sa première fois.

_ Courage ma belle! On est presque arrivés!

_Drago, demande-lui d'arrêter de crier, je ne veux pas avoir d'accident s'il te plait, demanda Harry.

_ Je ne peux paaaaaas VRAIMENT! Dis Drago en criant la fin de sa phrase alors qu'Hermione serrait sa main de toutes ses forces avec les ongles en prime.

_ D'accord, encore trois minutes et on est arrivé! Déclara Harry.

En effet, Harry avait conduit tellement vite, en manquant quelques fois d'avoir des accidents avec des voitures ou même un magnifique lampadaire que la ville avait mis à cet endroit qui n'aurait pas dû être là! Bref. Harry conduisait à peu près à la même vitesse que le MagicoBus, par contre… beaucoup moins sécuritairement, dirait-on… Ginny riait près de son mari, tant il roulait vite. Drago lui, avait la main bleue, des douleurs atroces, mais ce n'est pas grave, Hermione suait comme un bon, peu importe, ils devaient allés à leur rendez-vous. Harry manqua de frapper une dame âgée qui n'avait pas assez de vitesse avec sa marchette pour pouvoir le dépasser! Lui! Le sauveur du monde : Harry Potter! Il passa tellement vite près de la dame qu'elle tourna sur elle-même, ses vêtements en tombèrent à une vitesse folle en tourbillonnant, ses linettes placer bizarrement sur son visage, tandis qu'elle essayait de cacher les atouts qui avait un jour plait à un homme. Harry ne s'en soucia pas plus de cette femme, comme si elle avait été sa première chemise, qu'il avait d'ailleurs brûlée puisqu'il n'aimait pas couleur olive de celle-ci. Curieusement, pensa-t-il, elle était de la même couleur de la robe que la vieille. Il haussa les épaules et il se concentra sur la route, le visage très très près du volant, les bras arqués près de sa tête, et continua sa course folle comme un pilote de course de la F1!

Drago, quant à lui, caressait la main de sa femme en respirant difficilement, surtout en sachant que sa main allait probablement tomber à la suite du fait que ses doigts avaient manqué de sang trop longtemps pour nourrir les cellules de sa main. Il la regardait passer par beaucoup de couleur. Un peu comme un superbe arc-en-ciel…Du rose au rouge, du rouge aux bleutées, du bleutée au totalement bleu, et finalement du totalement bleu au mauve violacé. Il trouvait ces couleurs très jolies sur lui, d'ailleurs, cela allait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau.

Harry arriva finalement à l'hôpital en faisant une superbe manœuvre. Il avait fait tourner la voiture plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour qu'elle arrive devant l'hôpital, déjà stationné puisque les roues avaient tapé assez fort contre le muret du trottoir. Les gens autour de lui en perdirent presque leurs dentiers, tandis qu'Hermione se calmait un peu en voyant l'établissement.

_ Merci Harry…Rappelle-moi que la prochaine fois… Je ne te choisis pas comme conducteur!

Harry se mit à rire et il aida Hermione à sortir de la voiture, toute courbaturer et en criant toujours de douleur en se pliant presque en deux tellement la douleur était forte. Une infirmière à la chevelure brun-roux arriva en courant avec un fauteuil roulant pour supporter la future maman. On l'avait avertie qu'une voiture roulant à une allure fulgurante allait arriver avec une femme criant à son bord.

_ Madame, je m'appelle…

_ ON S'EN FOU DE VOTRE NOM! Hurla Hermione dans une douleur.

_ … Sasuyu, je vais vous amener en salle, cela ne sera pas bien long.

_ Merci Madame, dit le père lorsqu'il installa Hermione au fauteuil et qu'il eut récupéré sa main qui lui faisait mal maintenant que le sang recommençait à circuler dans sa main violette.

L'infirmière amena Hermione en courant vers le 7e étage dans l'aile D. Le docteur Côté, qui parlait avec la jeune stagiaire secrétaire qui avait un décolleté tellement profond qu'on aurait pu voir son nombril, ou si vous préféré, assez grand que le docteur Côté aurait pu plonger à l'intérieur. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment en fait…il était concentré sur la paire d'yeux du 2e. Il avait aussi remonté ses manches pour laisser voir ses bras très musclés qui faisaient envie à la jeune stagiaire. Une autre personne arriva et donna le dossier d'un patient à la stagiaire, Mme Laframboise, docteur de profession elle aussi, côté gynécologie, mais qui faisait aussi des accouchements sur cette unité.

Sasuyu amena la jeune femme dans la salle tout en la préparant pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle courant ensuite à en perdre l'haleine vers l'endroit où elle avait vu les deux docteurs. Elle arriva en ayant perdu son haleine. Elle arriva près du docteur Côté :

_ Monsieur, il y a une femme dans la 716, elle…

_ Suffit! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Je parle! Déclara-t-il sans même la regarder; il regardait toujours la stagiaire.

L'infirmière, quelque peu outrée, se tourne vers la femme.

_ Mme Laframboise, il y a…

_ Oui je sais, la coupa-t-elle. Je te suis, je vais m'occuper d'elle, dit la femme en souriant.

Sasuyu et la docteure arrivèrent à la salle d'accouchement, hors d'haleine. Ils entendaient Hermione crié, ils devaient faire vite. La femme cria a son équipe de venir la rejoindre, tandis qu'un des assistants s'était pris le pied dans l'autre et était tombé sur le sol assez violemment, son nez avait éclaté sur le sol. La femme donnait un coup de baguette sur son nez et il se répara, tandis que le sang restait dans le couloir sur le parquet.

La docteure arriva sur les lieux, et posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune future maman pour la rassurer. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire tout en lui mettant les pieds dans les étriers.

_ Lorsque je vais vous le dire, il va falloir pousser ma petite dame! Déclara la docteure.

_ D'accord dit Hermione, à bout de souffle et épuisée.

Après deux minutes d'attente…

_Pousser!

Hermione lâcha un cri déchirant, tandis que Drago sentait son autre main, il n'allait certainement pas donner la main qui venait à peine de reprendre vie sous ses yeux, perdre le peu de sang qu'elle avait pour se retrouver dans le reste de son corps, et une partie y stagner. Il sentit ses jambes trembler quand la femme dit qu'elle voyait la tête. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, il était un Malefoy, nom de dieu!

_Vous pouvez arrêter quelques instants, déclara la dame. Vous faites de l'excellent travail, ajouta-t-elle. Elle regarda l'écran qui flottait et qui lui indiquait la prochaine contraction. Elle arrive, madame. Maintenant, on va sortir la tête!

Une fois le bon moment arriver :

_ Pousser!

Hermione n'avait plus la force de crier, mais elle avait assez de forces pour pousser. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces en serrant la main de Drago terriblement fort dans sa main.

_Stop! Parfait! La tête est sortie, madame! Si cela continue, même pas deux poussées et vous l'aurez! Le plus dur reste à venir par contre… avertit-elle.

Drago sentit ses jambes devenir encore plus molles. LA tête? Elle voyait réellement la tête du bébé, à cet endroit qui lui donnait tant de plaisir? Il avait vraiment la tête qui tournait tout à coup… Le vagin d'Hermione ne serait plus le même après le passage du bébé…Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le même plaisir une fois son vagin devenu flasque…Il voulut se mettre à pleurer, et en entendant la femme dire à sa femme de pousser. Il ne sentait même plus sa main, d'ailleurs.

_C'est bon madame! Les épaules sont passées! Un petit effort encore et c'est fini!

Les épaules? Drago commença à avoir la vue qui devenait noire, pour finalement ne pas sentir le choc quand il alla dire bonjour dans un acte presque volontairement au plancher de l'hôpital.

_Une dernière fois! Après cela sera fini!

Hermione poussa comme elle put, sentant la pression diminuée de plus en plus au fond d'elle. Elle se sentit délestée d'un poids quand elle le sentit glisser hors d'elle.

_ Et le voilà! C'est une fille! Félicitation! Dis la femme en même temps que le bébé sortait son premier cri en soufflant l'air de sa première bouffé d'un seul coup fort et retentissant. Drago s'était relevé difficilement à ce moment.

La femme présenta légèrement le poupon au père.

_Vous voulez lui couper le cordon?

À cette simple phrase, Drago retomba sur le sol, inconscient, tout en allant dire bonjour une deuxième fois au plancher qui l'accueillit durement, tout en s'éclatant le nez contre le sol, lui donnant une petite touche de colorée. La dame sourit, les hommes étaient vraiment tous les mêmes.

Elle coupa le cordon et laissa Hermione prendre le bébé dans ses bras, tandis que le père revenait lentement à lui.

_ Comment allez-vous l'appeler? Demanda la docteure.

_Élisa, dit Hermione en souriant, tandis que Drago hochait la tête, toujours allonger sur le sol, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres quand même face à cette irruption de bonheur dans sa vie.

FIN


End file.
